Young Avengers
by SaiyatonianSage
Summary: Arno Stark, son of genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark, is raised by Batman since birth when Tony mysteriously disappeared for unknown reasons. Raised from the grittiness of Gotham, Arno soon inherits Stark Industries, and together with the Supreme Avengers, he will take the mantle of Iron Knight. OC/harem. Marvel X DC crossover.
1. Realm of Shadows

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Iron Man Armored Adventures, Justice League Unlimited and Young Justice. All I own is my OC.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **-Young Avengers-**

Arno Stark observed the ending of his superhero life in Gotham, leaning over the railing of Wayne Enterprises to the dark crude mosh-pit below. He was going to move to the next stage of his life- taking over his father's company.

Stark Industries. Tony Stark's business. The Stark legacy. His father's business.

Arno never met his father, not of neglect or abandonment. He just disappeared. Vanished.

A firm comforting hand rested on the sixteen year old's shoulder, Arno's dark blue eyes peered into his adopted father's blue eyes; a silent conversation striking between the two. Bruce had raised Stark's son since he discovered the arrogant billionaire's disappearance, investigating non-stop to find him. Even to this day still.

Stark and Iron Man made a lot of enemies during their superhero career, Bruce did warn Tony that a disaster would ensue soon enough. Tony brushed away the warning with his charming egotistical smile. Yet over the years Bruce noticed a change in the billionaire philanthropist's persona, if only subtle changes.

Arno shifted his weight on his heels and returned his gaze back to the setting sun glazing over the horizon of Gotham. "I've been thinking if I should join you for one last patrol or if…" Sighing in nervousness, Arno pushed himself away from the railing, his arms still grasping the cool metal. "I'm so nervous Dad."

Bruce eyed his son quietly, his somber gaze looming over the boy. He didn't see a lot of his biological father's antics in Arno, but he did see the more noble qualities in him: selfless, stubborn, and a no-nonsense attitude.

To this day, Bruce doubted that he had done a good job with his parenting, while Arno, Alfred, Dick and Tim said otherwise.

However a tiny smile crossed Bruce's lips. "It's a multi-billion dollar company that you'll be inheriting soon, it'll be no different there than it is here."

"Except I can blame you when something falls apart," Arno quipped, a soft chuckle leaving him. "Besides I'm worried that someone will put two and two together about you and Batman."

"If S.H.I.E.L.D hasn't figured it out yet, I doubt the paparazzi will fare any better," comforted Bruce. "Anyway once you make the announcement, they'll focus on the new Stark taking over the company to think of that."

"You're always right," Arno said. "I'll put on my suit then we can head out." As Arno started to leave, Bruce grabbed his arm tightly halting the teen from moving.

"No, not tonight. I'll take Tim out for patrol, you just rest and prepare for your press conference in Los Angeles in the morning," stated Bruce. "You earned that much after everything I've put you through."

Seeing the growing emotion of love and dedication in his adopted father's eyes, Arno stiffened in shock. This was serious. He knew Bruce cared for him, even loved him, but to see it like this…

Turning to Bruce, Arno quickly braced him in a quick hug before leaving quickly. Arno felt a heat wave flush over his cheeks, today was the day.

 **-Young Avengers-**

 **A few hours later…**

Batman scoured over the skylight of Gotham on the edge of a skyscraper, brooding over his city's grim fate. He had sent Robin to the docks, hearing intel of the Riddler's incoming shipment which apparently held weapons and artillery. Part of him wanted to be there for Arno during his press conference-

"You're late, Flamebird," Batman gruffed, turning away from the nightlife to see a dark black futuristic armored vigilante landing on the rooftop next to him. The armored vigilante chuckled amusingly, the small crimson Phoenix on his chest bobbed up and down in synch.

"Only fashionably," teased the vigilante. He pulled the mask off to reveal the handsome young face of Arno Stark; his dark blue eyes and light brown hair, he looked almost identical of his father, Bruce observed. "I thought we agreed on using a different codename for me."

"You did, I didn't say anything," retorted Batman. "It took you long enough, you had that codename for a few years now." Bruce's lips curled in an appreciative smile. "Put your mask back on, it's still early."

"And plenty of criminals to bruise and break," continued Flamebird, putting his mask back on. "Apparently you sent Robin to the docks."

"Riddler is receiving a shipment," Batman briefly explained.

"So what are my chores then?" asked Flamebird. "I doubt there's much left here besides the mob and maybe Two-Face, depending on whatever the ten plus moods he has."

Ever since Joker had passed away a year ago, Gotham had grown quiet. Some commotion racked up every now and then, but for Gotham, it was basically deaf from crime. Arno and the rest of the Bat family worried about Bruce; the Joker was the Bruce's main drive. And once the other criminals died down from old age, Bruce will be alone.

"Harley's been kinda quiet," Arno mentioned.

Bruce grunted in response. "I'll be fine Arno." Bruce straightened his back, standing to his full height of 6'4. "You and Dick… are the best things that ever happened to me, and Tim too. I want you to know that."

"Dad-"

"Let me finish," Bruce growled, taking a breath to collect his thoughts. "I'm not going to have a happy life or a happy ending, and that's what I want." Turning towards his son, Bruce continued. "But you- your life is about to begin, finishing what your father started. Dick has already started his life in Bloodhaven, even if he left sooner than I wished."

"Yeah, but he stops by from time to time," Arno commented. Even though Dick and him were the same age, Dick took the opportunity of independence and left Gotham, making a name for himself: Nightwing.

"Bloodhaven is across the river," Bruce replied. "You will have an entire company to run and your father's legacy to uphold."

"Well, I'm not really running the company, since you're one of the major shareholders," said Arno, smiling cheekily. "Which leaves me plenty of time to visit you, or you know, you could actually leave Gotham once in a while. A trip that's not business related."

"We'll see," Bruce retorted, a small smirk curling his lips.

"You know you kinda scare me when you smile," Arno quipped.

"Get going," Bruce growled lightheartedly.

 **-Young Avengers-**

Arno flew across the skylines of Gotham, his suit of gray and black with red laced lining, was quipped with the latest tech that his father held at Wayne Enterprises. Naturally, as his biological father's tendencies, Arno tinkered with the mechanics of the suit and upgraded what flaw he could find; never saying anything to his father about it.

His scanners picked up a familiar sight down on the rooftops.

Selina Kyle, alias Catwoman.

Selina was as beautiful as she was a high-risk taker. And she enjoyed the thrill of the hunt and chase, whenever it suited her purposes. Deciding to say hello to an old friend, Arno dived towards the rooftop, to the awaiting cat burglar.

"I imagine roaring like a 747 engine makes it hard to sneak up on people," Selina noted sarcastically as Arno landed.

"I wasn't that loud," defended Arno. "Besides I spotted you first."

"How childish," Selina rolled her eyes. "But not unappreciated." Her lustful emerald eyes roamed over the teen's physique; a true specimen, and a young one at that. "I like the new threads, glad Bruce decided that the bight red, green and yellow costumes were a bit over the top." Selina chuckled in hindsight. "And this is coming from a man who dresses as a bat."

Arno eyed Selina closely, he was use to her flirtatious attitude before in the past but she seemed off her game tonight. Maybe it was him.

Selina sauntered her way to the sixteen year old, swaying her seductive hips and caressing his abdomen with her metallic claws. "I never fancied myself much of a cougar but…"

Grabbing her wrist, Arno stared firmly behind his mask. "Selina…" He tried to figure something to say. Which wasn't easy since his father and her weren't together, at the moment anyway; off at one time, then on at another.

Pouting cutely, Selina bumped her hip against Arno's and wrapped her arms around his. "I know, I'm too good looking. A young man like yourself couldn't appreciate a fine woman of my caliber."

"Sure," Arno said, rolling his eyes underneath his mask.

"By the way, I heard the news about you spearheading Stark Industries, another billionaire I get to wrap my arms around," Selina cooed, purring seductively. "And I forgot to get a fruit basket, how rude of me." Thinking deviously to herself, Selina tipped her fingers upwards to Arno's mask, lifting it up enough for his lips to be seen.

Selina smirked as Arno licked his lips; he had pretty lips, she noted cutely. Pressing her lips to kiss, Selina giggled as Arno wrapped his arms around her waist. His _strong, muscular_ arms. Moaning loudly to entice the hot blooded teen, Selina pressed her cleavage against his chest, gently rubbing it up and down.

Gaining the slightest of control, Arno briefly broke the kiss, and keeping her a short distance from him. "What are you playing at?"

Selina rolled her eyes, sighing in disappointment. "You certainly take after Bruce, you both know how to ruin a good thing."

Pulling the bottom of his mask over his lips, Arno frowned. "There's no _thing_ between us, you and I know that you're just a flirt."

She cocked her head condescendingly.

Arno released his grip on her shoulders. "I appreciate the kiss, sort of."

Selina snickered. "Saving it for someone special?"

"That's the general idea, yeah," retorted Arno.

"Relax Casanova, one harmless kiss isn't going to ruin your life," teased Selina. "You won't get pregnant, at least not yet."

Sighing through his nose, Arno started to leave. She was beginning to get on his nerves. Feeling Selina's grip suddenly latch onto his arm, Arno looked over his shoulder to see Selina's somber expression.

"Wait, before you go… I'm sorry," Arno looked at her curiously beneath his mask, his red filtered eyes giving him demonic presence. "I am happy for you, I'm also worried for Bruce."

"I can tell," Arno brushed his fingers where his lips would be. "We all are. That's why you need to be there for him, Alfred can only live for another hundred years or so."

Selina and Arno shared a comforting laugh, easing the atmosphere of Gotham's grim night life. The two stood quietly, looking over the edge of the skyscraper to the busy citizens down below.

"It's gonna be weird not being here," Arno said softly. "Though I'm not gonna miss the crazy villains shooting at me."

"Right, you're going to upgrade from that to whatever Bats does when he's not here," Selina quipped. "Saving the universe or something."

Arno tilted his head in agreement. "Plus I get to go home, and, well, get my father's armor and whatever else he left behind." He chuckled amusingly. "And throw some crazy parties during my downtime."

Selina pumped Arno's shoulder, a smirk on her wine colored lips. "Now you're talking. Maybe I can pop by and say ' _Hello'_."

"Or I could send you an invitation, I don't want to make it hard for you," quipped Arno.

"Hard is what I do best, and I'm the best there is at what I do," Selina winked playfully.

" _Is Selina with you?_ " Bruce's gruff voice intercepted on Arno's comlink.

"Yeah, I'm here you brooding bat," Selina teased. "Just catching up with one of your boys in tights. Bruce, I want to talk to you. Privately."

" _Meet me in the me in the morning, over breakfast,_ " Bruce chastely ordered.

"He can be a stubborn ass at times," Selina growled as Bruce quickly ended the transmission.

"Pot calling kettle black," observed Arno. He ignored Selina's glare and prepped himself at the edge of the building. "You know I'm right."

Leaping off the building, Arno activated the thrusters on his back and spread his arms open to catch the wind underneath his wings. Selina shook her head and a fond smile graced over her lips.

"Yeah, I know."

 **-Young Avengers-**

 **A few hours later… 8:30 a.m.**

Arno smooth his black dress shirt as he exited the white Mercedes S550 limousine, stretching his arms through the sleeves of his white dress jacket. Bruce, Dick and Tim exited limousine after Arno, wearing similar and traditional black suits.

Upon seeing the _Stark Industries_ lettering on the jet in the private airport in Gotham, Arno felt… relieved.

"And another one bites the dust," joked Dick, wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulder. "Lost to troughs of wanton money and… something dark and poetic."

Arno laughed. "You're starting to lose your angst from being away from us for so long."

"After hanging with Bruce for so long, that brood and angst will forever be with me," Dick quipped, winking innocently at Bruce. The Gotham billionaire resisted an eyeroll, but smirked at his other son's comment.

"Remind me what the plan is again? Arno goes in his private jet, and we follow afterwards?" asked Tim.

"Yes," Bruce said.

"I still don't know why we can't just ride in the same plane together," suggested Tim. "It'd be easier otherwise."

"Arno will want some time alone I imagine," Bruce said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Tim," soothed Arno. "Besides you guys aren't going to be that far behind me." Reaching for his little brother, Arno brought him in for a brief and tight hug. He laughed as Tim attempted to pry himself away, but was failing.

"Let me go!" Tim grunted in a muffle. Releasing him after a moment, Arno chuckled at the disheveled raven hair on Tim's head.

"You look stupid," Arno commented.

"Shut up," grumbled Tim.

Bruce gently swatted the back of Arno's head. "That's enough, you two can share your love later. Now hurry, you're going to be late for your flight."

Arno nodded. "Right, I'll see you guys soon." Quickly breaking into a brisk jog, Arno climbed up the staircase and entered the private jet.

 **-Young Avengers-**

"You look every bit as your father," a beautiful and elegant African-American woman greeted Arno. Shaking her hand, Arno smiled charmingly. "And you have your father's smile too, I should have expected."

"I imagine you must be my father's lawyer?" asked Arno.

"Roberta Rhodes, and yes I am your father's lawyer as well as the executor of his will," continued Roberta. Making himself comfortable in the lush seating, Arno folded his leg over the other. "I'm sure you're aware of your upcoming position in not only Stark Industries but Stark International."

"My adopted father told me that I would be the head of them, yes, but I also concerned that I'll be more of a figure head," Arno said.

Roberta nodded, leaning back in her seat. "Given your current age of sixteen and the legal age of ownership is at least 18, the board members have decided to perform a trial run."

Arno frowned and folded his hands together. "How long is this trial run? And what does it entail?"

"Currently we haven't set a date but I figure six months to a year, and the board will determine if your efforts in increasing the company's wealth is satisfactory. If not, then you learn a lesson in business, plus you'll still receive the inheritance of your father's money and all the perks of being a Stark."

"Perks," repeated Arno, looking out the window of the planet and seeing the passing yellow stripes before the plane took off.

Roberta looked at the young Stark with sympathy, resting her hand on his knee. Arno looked towards her hand then towards her. She was a beautiful woman; chocolate skin, black hair with a tiny strip of gray in it, she must be in her late thirties.

"Your father and Bruce were good friends, and I can tell you that he would be proud of you; both of them," comforted Roberta.

Arno smiled humbly. "Everyone's proud of me apparently. But I'm also a cautious optimist and a pragmatist, so we'll see how the future holds. And I know LexCorp won't be happy about another Stark in the fold."

Roberta laughed, it was a beautiful and calming laugh. "I imagine so."

Looking back to the window, Arno watched the large puffs of clouds floating stationary in the sky. It was a calming experience, to be in the air; it was the ultimate sign of freedom for mankind. Although the story of Icarus wasn't the most happy of endings, it provided insight that inspired Arno.

"So what'll happen once we land? Are we going straight to the press conference?" Arno inquired.

"I did prepare a small speech for you, you can use it as an outline if you wish," Roberta reached into her bag and pulled a notecard and handed it to Arno. He skimmed through the notecard before resting it on the small table between the two.

"It's a bit more professional than I would've gone with," Arno critiqued, smiling towards Roberta.

"Well, like I said, you can use it as an outline," Roberta said, smirking at the young teen. "I'm sure you can say something to tug at their heartstrings."

"With my charming face, you better believe it," Arno chuckled before standing up.

"You look handsome," praised Roberta.

"Thank you, what kind of refreshments do you have?" asked Arno.

"Whatever you want."

Arno looked over Roberta to see a tiny cafe in the back. "You want anything?"

Roberta rested her head against her left, eyeing him closely. "I am rather hungry."

Grinning pridefully, Arno took off the white dress jacket and tossed it on the chair. "I don't mean to brag a lot but I can make a mean… Actually I don't know what you have back there, but I can make it taste better than anything you'll ever have."

Smirking cheekily Roberta took the challenge.

 **-Young Avengers-**

 **45 minutes later…**

Toasting their glasses, Arno and Roberta smiled and took their sips. Nearly finishing their hamburger patty topped with a sunny-side egg smothered in gravy, all over hot white rice.

"So, what do you think?" inquired Arno knowingly.

"Gravy could've used a bit more pepper and a bit smoother, it's a bit chunky," Roberta advised, wiping her mouth with her napkin. Smiling at Arno's blank stare, Roberta laughed victoriously.

"You just don't know good food," pouted Arno.

"Other than that, it was good," Roberta said.

"Too late, damage already done," Arno continued, pouting childishly.

Roberta kicked Arno's leg playfully, forcing him to quit his childishness.

"Though I must say I'm surprise by how well cultured you are, most kids are stuck with their faces in their phones," Roberta praised.

Arno dismissed the praise kindly. "Well, considering what's out there in the world, I don't think it's all that bad of reason."

Raising an eyebrow at the answer, Roberta sat quietly.

"Arno-" Arno raised his hand to silence her, his head tilted to the side.

"You hear that?" said Arno quietly. His dark blue eyes widening, Arno tackled Roberta protectively as the plane exploded.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this new story!**

 **So this story is set in the Young Justice universe but includes elements of the Iron Man Armored Adventures series, Justice League Unlimited and Earth's Mightiest Heroes will be included. And probably some DC Animated movies too, why not? Lol.**

 **And upon that, if you've seen the Iron Man Armored Adventures series, then Tony Stark in that series is the basis for Arno Stark (physically wise, minus the red shirt outfit).**

 **And the cover image for this story is the Flamebird suit that Arno was wearing, I had it requested on Deviantart by an artist named TheoDJ titled "Arno Stark- Flamebird", which is also on my art page on Deviantart titled SaiyanSage.**

 **Power scale (this is currently based on the comic book version of the characters, however if you guys wish, I can change to match the levels based from the animated universe, please let me know in the comment section):**

 **Universe to Universe+:**

Galactus ( _Extremely well-fed; defeated Master Order and Lord Chaos_ )

Thanos ( _Infinity Gauntlet_ )

Darkseid ( _True form_ )

 **Multi-Solar System to Multi-Solar System+:**

Thanos ( _Base form; overpowers Silver Surfer regularly_ )

Darkseid ( _Avatars_ )

 **Solar System to Solar System+:**

Sentry

Silver Surfer

Thor

Hulk ( _Enraged; same for the rest of the Hulk family_ )

 **Star to Star+:**

Superman

Supergirl

Powergirl

Captain Marvel/Shazam

Black Adam

Zod

Faora

Martian Manhunter

Hulk ( _Dwarf Star_ )

She-Hulk ( _Dwarf Star_ )

Red Hulk ( _Dwarf Star_ )

Red She-Hulk ( _Dwarf Star_ )

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Iron Man ( _Extremis virus_ )


	2. Child of Iron

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Iron Man Armored Adventures and Young Justice. All I own is my OC.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **Review Response:**

 **Spartan-626 (Chapter 1):** Thank you.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 1):** Thanks, I'm glad you like Arno lol.

As for the Batgirls, I think you'll see how that'll play out next chapter.

I didn't plan for Arno to have any latent mutant or Inhuman abilities.

I should specify here that Arno's life, as well as the Bat family's life, played as it did in the BTAS and the Arkham game series. So this takes place after Arkham City but before Arkham Knight.

Also I appreciate the team member suggestions, somehow I knew you would suggest an all female team XD. I also love how you're giving Arno credit of being as smart as Doom and an older Valeria Richards.

Thanks for the pairing suggestions!

Depends on what you mean by "leading figure in the superhero community", if you mean he's like well-known to the world like Batman and Superman wise, then no. He's been mainly in Gotham like Dick and Tim are. Though Dick would be coming shortly alongside Arno in that category. Plus since he's a Stark, once he dons his father's armor and mantle, then 95% of the work is done from there.

That's correct, Flamebird and Nightwing are two mythological creatures in Kryptonian lore. And yes, Superman had a talk with Arno, but it was after Dick lol. Hence the name Flamebird (which he makes a small joke about in the last chapter). Though Selina does make a comment about the bright green, yellow and red costume to Arno after she sees his new suit, so maybe he wasn't "Robin" by name but by the spirit of it.

Yes, Arno is the best fighter in the Bat family besides Bruce himself. Overall, Arno is better than Dick but slightly, since Bruce took Arno in when he was born while Bruce met Grayson until he was 10. That'll be explained in this chapter, maybe.

Hm, I haven't thought if the female rogues would follow Arno honestly (I'm still getting the ideas through as I write).

You think Selina likes Arno? IDK, with Selina it's kinda hard to tell at times lol. I know she can be a flirt, but do you think she would leave Gotham just for him? I think she might feel more of a connection with Bruce since they've been on and off for years, and Selina seems ok with it (then again I might just be messing with you lol).

Yeah, I decided to keep Tony's futurist mindset with Arno, amongst other things, though I would agree that Arno will be open to the idea of magic. I doubt he'd have any reason to refute it once he's had some "mystical persuasion" (wink, wink). I do like the aspect of Arno following a Dr. Doom path, of sorts…

I'll do She-Hulk and Red She-Hulk and Lyra, don't think I'll do Thundra or Thor's grandchildren since his daughter Torunn would be more compelling to write about.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** Thank you.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** I don't know about Kitty Pryde yet (haven't decided to include the X-Men series yet) but I appreciate the pairing suggestions.

 **Zer0the0mega108 (Chapter 1):** Thanks man! So far that's what I had in mind for Bruce and Selina, but it was hinted that Selina and Bruce have a on and off relationship, so I think they're currently off. Thanks for the comment about the tiering system.

 **kival737101 (Chapter 1):** I'll add Roberta Rhodes to the harem, thank you. She is quite a delicious treat isn't she lol.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** Thank you and hope you continue to enjoy this story.

 **WeeDevil (Chapter 1):** Thank you kindly.

 **hellfire45 (Chapter 1):** Thank you and I think you'll like who I'll put in the harem lol.

 **-Young Avengers-**

Bruce stared at the broken, bruised and bloodied body of his son. His blue eyes darkened in remorse, it was happening again.

That night in the alleyway.

 _He_ was mocking him.

Dick sat on the foot of Arno's hospital bed. He couldn't bring himself to look at his brother. Not like this. When his parents died at that night in the circus, he was alone. Scared. Helpless. And when Bruce brought him to Wayne Manor, he saw Arno waiting for Bruce by the door. Over the years, their brotherly bond strengthened to the point of a blood oath.

He was his shoulder to lean during the times with Joker, or Riddler, or Ra's al Ghul; always there, never saying anything but offered his presence to hear Dick's troubled woes.

He still felt guilt for leaving Arno, even if he said otherwise. Sad part was that Arno meant it; he was happy that he made a name for himself in Bludhaven. A tiny part of him wanted Arno to convince him to stay, to fight and argue for whatever selfish reason.

The youngest member of the Bat family stood next to Arno's bloodied face, staring with dark somberness in his obsidian eyes. His eyes flinched every few seconds, being constantly reminded of the bastard who nearly killed his brother. Subconsciously tightening his grip on Arno's hand, the pained moan from Arno caused Tim to widened his eyes in apologetic guilt.

Bruce finally looked away from Arno's body, seeing the Batman leering at him in the window's reflection. Continuing to mock him still.

" _ **You thought you were safe from me?**_ " The Batman mocked darkly. " _ **No, I am in your every breath, in every corner of your soul. To mock you for your constant failures. You failed them, failed Gotham and failed your son. You FAILED yourself!**_ "

Looking deep into his demons, Bruce heard the door close gently. "What do you want Clark?"

"Arno," Clark answered firmly. "And you."

Staring in silence, Bruce stood from his seat and walked towards Clark. "Get out."

Clark stood strong, narrowing his eyes at the Dark Knight. "You know I won't do that. He'll need everyone's help to recuperate after what just happened. You know I can heal his body at the Fortress with Kryptonian medicine."

"He won't make the trip, his body's barely clinging on as it is. Especially with all the shrapnel in his chest," Bruce explained. "He needs the arc reactor that Stark built, he should be stabilized enough then to make it to the Fortress."

Clark nodded firmly. "I can do that." Stepping past Bruce, Clark stood beside Tim looking down to Arno. The sight made Clark sick, to see someone so young in such a dire state. No child deserved this. Clasping his hand on Tim's shoulder, Clark gave it a brief squeeze before walking to Dick. "He'll be fine Dick."

"I know," Dick said. "Doesn't make the sight any easier to look at."

"You'll find whoever's responsible," assured Clark.

Dick's brow furrowed in determination. That wasn't a doubt in his mind. "Does Kara know?"

Clark nodded. "She isn't taking it lightly either."

"Where is she?"

Clark nodded his head towards the door. "Here."

The door to the hospital room opened and Kara and Barbara entered quickly, swiftly and gently closing it behind him. Twin sets of blue eyes widened in shock and despair as they saw their long-time friend in such a death state.

Barbara slowly walked over towards the other side of Tim and looked at Arno despairingly. Hesitantly reaching her hand out to the Arno's bandaged arm, she winced as she heard Arno's quiet hiss, his damaged, torn muscles straining under her touch.

"Christ," muttered Barbara. She didn't want to say anything, her mouth wouldn't allow her to. The past few years as Batgirl had shown how decrepit corruption and desperation could drive people. She could forget that the rest of the world was no different than how it was in Gotham, and that sinking feeling burned her soul.

Kara stood by her cousin and Tim, her sky blue eyes wavering. Arno was one of the first people she met on Earth, and he was the one to listen to her troubles in understanding against Batman and at times stand by her side.

"I'm not dead at least. Kinda wish I was right about now," Blue eyes weakly opened, and a strained, charming smile greeted Barbara. "Figured you'd be the one to… wake me up. Always… the early riser... Something about birds getting worms… I dunno."

A chilling sigh of relief escaped Barbara, her eyes glistened with tears.

A groan of strained effort came from Arno, trying to ever so slightly move his body. But his father stopped him. "Your body's in no condition to move, let alone be alive considering the plane crash." Arno's breathing increased increased as the memory seconds before the explosion haunted him.

"It's a miracle you're even alive," Arno recognized the familiar voice of Clark Kent. "But your heart won't last for long, the shrapnel is making its way through your heart valves. I'm going to head over to the Fortress and create the same arc reactor that kept your father alive." The Kryptonian placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder before leaving the room.

Bruce followed suit, prompting Dick to charge after him.

 **-Young Avengers-**

"You're heading back to the wreckage," Dick demanded, knowing Bruce as he was. "You and I know that someone sabotaged that plane."

"The bigger question is why now," Bruce said, his voice lowering an octave. "A plane crash is too simple to get away with…"

"The odds of surviving a plane crash like this is too much to leave to chance, it wouldn't work-"

"It did, you saw it," Bruce stated, turning to face his former ward. A tense silence buffered between the two, its presence palpable in the air. "The same person who took Stark must be the ones responsible for the plane crash."

"That leaves us with no leads still," countered Dick. "If this was the plan, to… do this to Arno, what would be the message? There has to be a motivation for this, same with Stark's disappearance. Stark made a lot enemies during his tenure, and everyone could be the culprit."

"Not everyone," Bruce continued.

Dick's jaw clenched at Bruce's statement of indifference, his unbridled anger keeping in check with the Batman's training. "We had our differences Bruce. You've made your pact with your demons. I'm here for him." Dick pointed towards the general direction to Arno's room. "Our family is falling apart Bruce, and I'll be damned if I see it happen again, we need to find out who's responsible. I'm coming with you to the wreckage, we'll begin the investigation of Arno's assassination-"

The strong, firm grasp of Bruce's hands on his shoulders stopped Dick from continuing what he wanted to say. The tiny curl of a smirk appeared on the billionaire's lips, his blue eyes staring with a father's pride. "I was right about you. I'm usually right about a lot of things, but you and Arno are what I should've been. It's too late for me to redeem all the things I've done wrong; to myself, Gotham, and my family. Arno needs you Dick, not me. Not anymore. He deserves someone who'll stand by his side in the light, and share all the fond times in the future. You are a new generation, take your place."

Walking away from his adopted son, the Dark Knight continued his exit; turning back to the shadows of the Batman. Dick was right, there was no leads to turn to; the person who was responsible for Stark's disappearance _could_ be anyone. Only one reason could force someone to take such a drastic measure as to kidnap a superhero billionaire; they must've want something from him. Stark was an intellectual unrivaled by none, or as his claims stand; he was a future man trapped in the now, a prisoner raging against the slow crawl of human evolution.

That's how Bruce knew Tony was still alive- he was too smart for his own good. Even amongst their tense friendship, the billionaire from Gotham understood the underlying mindset of a visionary.

 **-Young Avengers-**

"That single-minded focus of yours has always fascinated me," the thick African accent of the Wakanda king didn't distract the Dark Knight from his investigation. "The departure of the physical world and diving deep into the psyche of oneself to discover any answer is quite the accomplishment."

"I pray you have more to offer than flattering words," the Dark Knight said, focusing on the holographic crime scene displayed in his hood.

"You know I'm more than a man of words Bruce," the Wakanda king continued, his Black Panther suit displaying the raw primal power of his people's legacy. "I came to help, I know the trail of Stark's disappearance has run cold; a man of your pride won't accept help, however I may have picked up a lead."

The Dark Knight faced away from the plane wreckage, silently demanding the Wakanda king to continue his statement.

"Seems the title of World's Greatest Detective is now up for debate," T'Challa smirked as he pulled a flash-drive from his breast pocket. "When Stark disappeared I received a package." He tossed the flash-drive to the Dark Knight, however he walked closer to the wreckage. "I haven't been able to decrypt it, not for long before it shuts down the servers. Must be a failsafe."

Batman glared the Black Panther, placing the flash-drive into his belt and marched towards the Wakanda king. "And you've kept this from his son?"

"You would've done the same Bruce, you're not the only one who's used the moral high ground before," snipped T'Challa, frowning at the Batman's accusation. "You wouldn't have had better luck anyway, and you know how advanced my technology is."

"And Reed is too busy studying the particles of a micro-blackhole to pay attention to his team, or his wife for that matter," Batman growled, facing away from his old friend. "Figures the only person left with the capable technology-"

"-is Stark himself," T'Challa finished, ignoring the blatant insult towards the leader of the Fantastic Four. "I'll help you when I can. Stark was many things, mainly of vanity, however he is our friend."

"Seems you haven't given up hope," Batman smirked in jester.

T'Challa scoffed in kind. "I'm just enough of an optimist so that I don't become like you; I am a king after all, I have my standards." Batman shook his head, the tiniest flicker of light seeping into the empty void of his being. "Whoever took him has big plans… and I'm worried what Stark is capable of if he's not in-check, if he's able to reign in his full mental capacity…"

The blue holographic scanner enveloped the entirety of the plane wreckage, checkered marks highlighting every microscopic detail that the Batcomputer could analyze. "I know, T'Challa. Stark is a futurist- it's the only reason why I feared him more than anyone."

 **-Young Avengers-**

 **One month later… March 28, 2010**

Strength of will was the pride of humanity…

Its greatest asset or its greatest failure…

What does a man do when he has fallen so far, fallen close to the absolute bottom? Never having reached his peak?

Arno's shaky hands reached for the next grip on the handle bar, his muscles tensing as he pulled his weight for his following step. His legs had healed, but his body couldn't let him forget it. His mind replayed that moment; the lovely lunch with Roberta, the ticking sound followed by the thunderous explosion…

Sweat poured down his face, the heated moisture dripping down his skin and around his eyes. Blinking away the tiny droplets that were too close to his eyes, Arno looked up from the practice walkway. He was halfway done, and at the end was Barbara.

The concern held in her eyes was subtle, which meant in truth it was obvious. To him it was obvious anyway. He was charming, he knew this as he was told many times, and he understood he could read people easier than reading a book; she was scared for him.

Or she was scared for herself…

Avoiding her gaze, Arno grabbed forward and continued towards the end; Barbara's grip holding Arno by the arms as she helped lower him to the ground.

"Thanks," Arno said, offering a small smile to the red-head. Grunting a small bit from the shot of pain, the son of Gotham hobbled a bit over to the wheelchair. "You think I'm pushing myself too hard?" Barbara didn't say anything as she walked behind Arno and began to push him.

"I think you're doing the only thing you know to do- move forward. You are a fighter," replied Barbara. "Honestly if you weren't trying so hard I'd be using a cattle prod myself to get you moving."

"Sad thing is that's true," chuckled Arno, a wide grin in full bloom on the teen's face. Laughing quietly along-with her friend, Barbara noticed Kara swooping down onto the rooftop of Stark's private mansion, located on the cliff-side along the coast of Malibu, California. "And another angel descends from the heavens…"

Kara rolled her eyes at Arno's harmless flirt, giving the young future billionaire a hug. "Thought I'd stop by for a moment before heading back to the other side of the country."

"Seems like a hassle, flying at Hypersonic speed to visit your handsome, rich friend," Arno wiggled his brow endearingly, patting Barbara's hand gently. The red-headed heroine swatted Arno on the side of his head, a devious smirk parting her ruby lips. "Ow! Is there no respect for the crippled?!"

"You're rich, you can afford some humility," Barbara riposted. "Anyway your big head and bigger ego can be taken down a notch."

"My ego's not that big, just big enough," Arno mumbled. "Besides you love my big head." The cerulean eyes of the the red-headed heroine glossed with unamusement at the possible innuendo. "I also didn't think you were quite the dominatrix, I mean I knew you'd like to be in charge-" Another swat, and brief yell of pain, silenced the billionaire. "I'll shut up…"

"You're a littler sassier than usual, you must be worked up," Kara stated, a little unsure of the brief encounter between her friends.

"Surviving a plane crash will jottle your nerves, I'd be surprised if I wasn't," Arno answered. "Even after all the things I've gone through, I guess I'm still human enough to feel pain, which sucks mostly." Reclining in his wheelchair, the young billionaire tilted his head towards the calm serenity of the ocean waves; that little bit of him, the one that was eager for the next step in his life, to leave the shadows of the Batman and make his own mark upon the future… he didn't know what kind of legacy he would make.

Hell, he didn't really know what his father's legacy was.

He knew the family company, that was about it.

"I don't think it sucks," Kara comforted, setting her hands on top of Arno's. Her sky blues eyes settled on her thumbs rubbing on the back of his palms, not really caring of the implied meaning. "The lost of something can make you appreciate what you have. Almost losing something can bring a great desire to protect it at all costs, you understand certain things that no one else can." Offering a sad but comforting smile, Kara gave a soft kiss to Arno's forehead. "I look forward to your announcement on tv, good luck." Gently floating from the spacious living room, Supergirl offered a goodbye wave before the ensuing sonic boom shook the mansion a bit.

"I am glad you're here," Arno said. "I, uh, don't want to be alone." Arno began to relax when he felt her fingers begin to massage his shoulders, relieving the severe tension that was knotting in his skin. A low sigh of relief escaped from the young male teen, leaning his head back against Barbara's stomach. "You should quit your day job, I'd be more than happy to pay for a personal masseuse, especially one with those magic hands."

An amused chortle came from Barbara, easing her massage and wrapped her arms around his neck, her ruby lips dangerously close to his ear. "If you think my hands are magic, wait till you feel these-" Ensnaring Arno in a bold kiss, the red-headed heroine quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his shirt tightly, pulling him even closer to her. The spark ignited into a full passionate inferno, Arno's strong grip making the girl in his arms feel like a real woman. Their hands ransacked every inch of clothing and skin that they could perceive, Barbara's luscious red locks mangled with each other and partially draped over Arno's face. Breaking apart for air, they felt the other's hot breath on their skin; the tingles of such boldness fluttered across their spines and soul.

Barbara rested her forehead against Arno's, her hot breath tickling his neck. The teen's panting began to subside soon enough, their brief smoldering passion diminishing to the smoldering spark that once ignited them.

"I'm sure Bruce gave you the talk about the birds and the bees, right children?" the low, sauntering voice of Selina Kyle called to the impassioned teens. The emerald eyes of the cat burglar glowed with mischievousness as she faced the Prince of Gotham, her arm lashed around his. "You did, didn't you? Or was it Alfred?"

A bemusing, sarcastic laugh was Selina's answer.

"Hopefully we didn't interrupt before things got too personal," Bruce said, trying to ignore Selina's knowing stare. "We can come back… you did bring a con-"

"What do you want?" Arno interrupted brazenly. The hot flush of awkwardness finally caught with him, the both of them, as they faced anywhere else besides the couple and the other.

"Your press conference," answered Bruce simply. "We're not going to be late for this, Arno, though I think the public can understand a few minutes of being "fashionably late"…"

"I get it," Arno grumbled, his face buried in his hands, in turn muffling his voice. Taking a breath to collect his thoughts, Arno lifted his head towards Bruce, squinting his dark blue eyes at him. "I don't need dating advice from you."

"Oh, isn't he the big man now?" teased Selina, kissing Bruce on the cheek. "Come now, you're both my big boys, and I don't want the poor girl to feel more embarrass she already does."

"Also there's another reason that I wanted to talk with you about, but it'll wait until after the conference," Bruce said. "Get dressed quickly."

"When am I getting the invitation to the wedding?" asked Arno. He tilted his head towards the 8.5 carat engagement ring on Selina's finger. Judging from what he could see, Arno estimated its worth at 4.1 million dollars, significant pocket change for Gotham's prince.

Selina peeked at her ring, acting as if she forgot she had it. "This old thing? Well, I suppose we could use a ring bearer, or maybe a flower girl."

"Be nice Selina," Bruce stated firmly. He took Selina's hand into his own and looked at the ring, a tiny smile of fondness growing on his lips. "We made the decision a month ago, the same night we had our talk Arno. Right before the plane crash."

"Well, that's… quite the timing," Arno said, his lips flattening. Barbara had gotten off his lap now, allowing the young billionaire to stand up. "I'm happy for you Dad. I am. You deserve someone you can trust." The passing memory of their shared kiss on the rooftop came back to him; reminding him of his kiss with Barbara just now.

The Gotham pair smiled fondly, however Selina whispered in Bruce's ear. Nodding, Bruce stepped away from his fiancee and appeared to walk back to the entrance of the mansion. However Arno noticed that Bruce looked over his shoulder as he made it to the door.

"Give us a minute Barbara," Selina demanded, her tone formal and firm. Barbara nodded and straightened her wrinkled clothing, quickly following the same path Bruce had taken. Arno folded his arms as Selina sauntered over to him. "How are you feeling?"

Dark blue eyes focused on the emerald orbs of Gotham's Catwoman, analyzing something that had to be hidden. "Why do this to him?"

"Do you honestly think Bruce would've gone with this if he didn't trust me?" asked Selina. "If you recall, he asked me to talk with him that night."

"After…" Arno paused and exhaled through his nose. "You and Bruce always had a odd relationship. You'd say it was harmless. Other times it was toxic. What made you decide to say yes, of all the times you could've said so?"

"I know his real world," Selina said. "I know what it takes to jump off a rooftop. I know how it feels to take a punch. And I know the pull the night has on people like us. I know the real him."

"I suppose that's why you're not a criminal anymore," Arno surmised.

"It's why I'm not one of you either," Selina continued. She caressed her engagement ring fondly, pulling it side to side in thought. "Gotham has the best and worst to offer. And I know which is which now." Wrapping her smooth arms around his neck, Selina repeated the same night she shared with Arno on the roof. However the kiss from then was softer and more gentle now; a loving kiss, sensual in nature and passionate in a more controlled manner. "Bruce died on that night with his parents. Batman died when the Joker did. Gotham's prince is no more, he's lost himself and he doesn't know it. But I do. And you'll see it in time." Lovingly stroking his cheek, Selina tried to smile comfortingly but her emerald eyes betrayed the doubtful anguish that was brewing inside her.

Arno's heart quickened under her touch, he noticed her emerald eyes lowering to the arc reactor glowing from his chest. "And what did you see in me?"

"A woman knows best," Selina quipped, her playful smirk returning. "And a woman knows what she wants, or rather _who_ wants, and she doesn't have to try very hard to get it."

"I thought doing the hard things was what you did best," teased Arno.

"I'm not liar my dear," Arno eyed her condescendingly. "This time I'm not lying. From when you were a boy, you were different from Bruce; granted all that brooding does give a girl a chill…" The young billionaire hesitated to roll his eyes, merely glancing away to demonstrate his point. "But when you got older, I began to see what I wanted to find in Bruce." Arno raised his brow expectantly. Selina again shook her head, waving a finger in disapproval. "That's a woman's secret, and I'll take that to the grave."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Arno. "Sounds like you're staying with Bruce anyway, even though you've…" Selina pecked his lips, wanting to taste the young man again; her heart quickened just a smidgen as the rush and thrill of her actions brought back old memories of her first days in Gotham.

"If you trust me," Selina said simply. There was no other statement she said, merely walking away from the future of Stark Industries.

 **-Young Avengers-**

 **Stark Mansion- Hall of Armor; 8:00 p.m.**

His vision blurred as he had stared at the holographic projections for hours now. The party to celebrate the new CEO of Stark Industries has about to begin within the hour. All the files that his biological father had stored away were now within his son's grasp. Schematics for the Mark I-XXVIII displayed in the Hall of Armor sector in the lower levels of the garage; each of the 28 armors detailing their strengths, weaknesses, interior and exterior, and abilities.

It was a lot to take in at once, but he managed.

However one final was locked… _Project_ was the only thing he could see. What could his father be hiding? Dark blue eyes continued to guess what sort of secret it could be when he was alerted of his guests.

"Secrets are meant to be hidden," Arno sighed, activating the lift to take him back up to the upper levels. "Which means you want me to get it out."

 **-Young Avengers-**

 **Thirty minutes later… 9:30 p.m.**

Not quite formal but not quite the typical house party either, nonetheless his guests were enjoying themselves, and that was the mark of a good host. However he was never a big fan of small talk. It seemed quite trivial as the probable outcome was that the small talks would be about him, only for the topic to switch to something else. All things moved forward, it was the only constant in life.

Adorned in fine white threads of his tuxedo, Arno Stark-Wayne was now center stage of the financial, political and superheroic community. The son of Iron Man, Tony Stark, and head CEO of Stark Industries; the flood of billions laid at his fingertips, the influence of his family legacy and friendship with the Wayne family was quite the unstoppable force.

And so it had be exclaimed many a time from the press conference and onward to now. He had yet to try any of the Iron Man suits, let alone understand the complex machinery that powered the most advance weapon in the world. His brow furrowed as he remembered that Bruce hadn't talked to him from earlier, now his guess was probably why- it was the mantle of the Iron Man armor.

His best guest was either membership with the Judgment League Avengers or quite possibly to create a new team of superheroes. Either case likely. Though he hoped it was the former.

"It must be a sad party if the host is without a date," came the purr of Selina into his ear. "You look quite dashing tonight, I love a man in a sleek suit."

"As long as you have style, people will respect you," Arno chuckled, turning around to face the femme fatale of Gotham, kissing her hand. "However I don't think this suit is quite your taste."

"A man who knows fashion, my dream come true," teased Selina. "Care for a dance?" Arno grabbed Selina's hand and pulled her away to the dance floor. The atmosphere in the room shifted to a more lively tone, the fast paced music energizing everyone.

"I figured you'd be back in Gotham," Arno said, taking the lead in their little dance.

"Bruce had to leave, you can figure why," Selina stated. Her smoky mascara adding to the mystique color of her emerald orbs, shining brilliantly in the limelight of the party. "Fortunately I was his plus one so if you need to see my invitation-"

"I was hoping you'd show up," Arno said. "You can be my plus one for the night."

"I already am," Selina grinned flirtatiously. As first song ended, Arno took Selina away from the party and out onto the open balcony, the crashing waves adding to the rhythm of his heart.

"I don't know what you want from me, or what you're expecting to do with Bruce," started Arno. "You have feelings for me, I think, yet you're marrying the man who raised me, and you seem fine with this."

"Looks can be deceiving," Selina countered.

"With the family motto of masks being who we are, I guess that's something." Selina rested her hand on Arno's, stroking it with her thumb. "I just don't know what your endgame is with this; you want the cake and eat it too apparently." Selina began to say something when Arno continued, "Do you love him? Do you love me?"

Selina kept quiet, her stare focused solely on him.

"You know your feelings for him," Arno said, glancing to their joined hands. "That night was my first kiss, and turns out I lost it for a woman who doesn't know any better." Pulling away from Selina, Arno marched back to the party, leaving Selina outside with the moonlight casting its luminescence, highlighting the turmoil battling within her.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Apologies for the loooong wait, I'll be saying that for a while lol, but fortunately I have system worked out for better updates on this stories: I made a poll entailing about which stories you wanted me to focus on. So with those results (still waiting for the Star Wars poll to be finished) already done for the DC/Marvel stories, I'll be focusing on this story for the next five chapters (well, four now lol), and so on and on for the impending future.**

 **As for this chapter, it's mostly a character-driven one with some insights to Arno's feelings on the crash, Batman's investigation and some old and new characters being introduced lol. But I'm sure you guy's will love it!**

 **So a weird love triangle has come to blossom with Arno, Selina, and Bruce (and lesser extent Barbara)… hopefully the young billionaire will figure something out, cause hell hath no fury like women scorned ;).**

 **Harem (Work in Progress)-**

Wonder Woman, Amora, Sue Storm, Grail, Torunn, Gali, Zatanna, Miss Martian, Artemis, Black Canary, Donna Troy, Anya Corazon, Rocket (Raquel Ervin), Bumblebee, She-Hulk, Red She-Hulk, Roberta Rhodes, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Raven, Starfire, X-23, Kitty Pryde, Cindy Moon

 **Power Scale:**

 **Universe to Universe+:**

Galactus ( _Extremely well-fed; defeated Master Order and Lord Chaos_ )

Thanos ( _Infinity Gauntlet_ )

 **Galaxy to Galaxy+:**

 **Solar System to Solar System+:**

Thanos ( _Base form_ )

Sentry

Silver Surfer

Thor

 **Star to Star+:**

Superman

Supergirl

Powergirl

Captain Marvel/Shazam

Black Adam

Zod

Faora

Martian Manhunter

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Iron Man ( _Extremis virus_ )


	3. Metal Icarus

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Iron Man Armored Adventures and Young Justice. All I own is my OC.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **Review Response:**

 **OmniPlanckInstant (Chapter 2):** Well, it is Selina we're talking about here lol, so you never know what she's gonna do. Also it's Arno, not Arnold XD.

 **Team NovaStorm (Chapter 2):** Well one can be called Shazam… or one can be called Ms. Marvel and the other Captain Marvel… I think that's all the names lol.

 **Guest (Chapter 2):** Yay! Glad I can make the perfect harem for you guys ;).

 **blazingpheonix123 (Chapter 2):** Thank you so much for the kind words! I really appreciate how you guys are appreciating Arno and his character development so far. At this point I shouldn't be concerned about whether or not the Oc will be good since you guys always seem to love them XD.

Well, it wouldn't be Iron Man if you didn't have a test drive suit scene lol.

If Damian Wayne does exist in this story and decides to show up, I'd imagine Arno's reaction being similar to Bruce's and Dick's (which mainly means that Arno would kinda be annoyed with him once Damian starts playing with the whole 'blood son' of Batman card, plus he'd probably put Damian in his place quicker than the other members of the Bat family).

And I also placed the harem suggestion into the harem, thanks by the way lol.

 **Anime PJ (Chapter 2):** Glad you enjoy the story so far, hope I can make it more enjoyable in the future lol. May I inquire what you like about Arno? Just from a writer's perspective so I know where to take him or if I need to improve, it kinda helps me out with future stories as well. Same thing with Arno/Selina's relationship, I'm kinda surprised honestly that people are onboard with this pairing considering that Selina and Diana are the power couple (lol) for Bruce in most pairings/stories; also since it's still early in the story as well… like I said, I'm a curious guy X'D.

Yeah, I was kinda surprised myself that I decided to take a more, shall we say, down to Earth approach in the beginning (which I suppose makes sense since this Arno's first big break away from Gotham and stepping into his own hero, so there's that underdog/Spider-Man flair to Arno's character I think people would enjoy).

 **hellfire45 (Chapter 2):** Ugh, Selina… she knows how to stir trouble doesn't she? XD, though I suppose that's the reason why men like Bruce and Arno would be enamored by her.

 **ramasioti100 (Chapter 2):** Hey! I'm glad to see that you're still alive, lol!

But anyway thanks for the kind review.

Don't I always have a plan for stuff like this XD? It's part of my writing charm lol.

Extremis?… Nah…. Nope…

 **Guest (Chapter 2):** Thanks for the suggestions.

S **ilver crow (Chapter 2):** No problem with the timeline lol.

Also thanks for the harem suggestions ;).

But going back to the timeline, given that's been mainly focused on the BTAS series and the Arkham, Arno and the Bat family (outside of Bruce) wouldn't have that much interaction with the other heroes, which would make sense as Bruce would try to keep as much control on Gotham as possible and given the potential ideas you said, I'll explain why Arno wouldn't have the chance to really do any of that:

Most of Arno's career would have him be around Robin's level of skill for most of the time, so stuff like Captain America could happen… stuff like with Hulk, Bane (possibly stretching it, considering what I said about the Robin's skill, alongwith the tag-team with Deathstroke…)… the Hulk thing I don't buy at all… not for Arno at this stage in his career since he'd be too young and inexperienced to actual provide any useful help against the likes of Abomination. Same thing with Cheetah and Wonder Woman…

Essentially I see the likes of Stark having a child the main reason why Bruce would keep Arno mainly away from the superhero community (long story short lol). But since Arno has now announced his presence to the world, the rest of the stuff you suggested would now happen.

Considering it's Supes, odds are that anyone would have a nice relationship with the Man of Steel lol. As for the codename, not bad though we're already past that point in the story XD. Yeah Arno has the ability to surpass Bruce in combat ability, though odds are with the entire Iron Man arsenal at his disposal, he'd probably suffer a tad bit in skill… maybe. But those three (Capt. America, Widow and Canary) I would imagine possibly training him.

Amora will probably be the hardest villain to get involved with Arno as, well, Asgard… lol. But the others I can see rather easily.

The Doctor Doom idea for Arno I might pull back a little since I have the Prince of Solaria story.

Well, someone has to clean the Batcave, you think Bruce is gonna to do that? XD.

I figured Dick would have the strongest emotional tie with Arno since they basically grew up together, Tim would have a strong bond with Arno as well but you could also guess Time must've not been Robin for very long either…

Eh, I imagine Kara keeping tabs more in Metropolis because of Bruce (it's Bruce, he doesn't even like Supes coming into his own city, so odds are that Kara would somewhat keep her distance).

I would likely see that T'Challa and Arno met in their guises of Arno Wayne-Stark and the King of Wakanda (kinda like a Marvel version of the DC Animated tv movie World's Greatest… love that movie lol).

Bruce was just being honest with Arno at the beginning of the story about him not having a happy ending (and he's not wrong either), and keeping in mind with the Gotham timeline for this story, Bruce by this point doesn't really know what to do with himself, he's just… there mentally. So I think him accepting the marriage proposal is him winging it (plus if you've seen Mask of the Phantasm, the graveyard scene, that might give you a little insight).

I don't even know what Selina's up to XD.

Glad you like the Iron Knight name, sounds a bit familiar don't it? Though I don't know what you mean by the 'picture him building a new suit with all the new Tech he's got combined with all the Tech he has at the moment to make a brand new Armour for himself', if you mean like making Kryptonite repulsor blasts or making a suit out of Vibranium or Adamantium, then yeah Arno would be likely to do that.

 **Naroku (Chapter 2):** Working on it XD.

 **-Young Avengers-**

The soft holographic images flew past Arno's head, walking dutifully across the open garage. The locked file named _Project_ had bothered him for the last two hours, after everyone at the party had left Arno returned to his father's legacy. Knowing that Tony Stark was one of the key founders and leaders of the JLA, and having something hidden away from the other members, and having his own personal experience with Bruce, Arno figured that it would have to be something either tremendous or world-shattering.

"You're late," Arno said, a teasing smile on his face. Turning to face the Dark Knight, the young man gestured towards the holographics. "It's kinda fun to have full reign with technology that isn't Bat-shaped or Bat-themed. So I figure we can get straight to business, I'm not sure if I have a curfew for late night vigilantism anymore since, you know, I don't have a skin-tight spandex outfit to snuggle into."

"No one has known that Tony Stark had a son, until today. Which means that all the enemies your father has made, both in and out of the armor, now falls onto your lap," Bruce said.

"Doesn't sound any different than it's always been," Arno stated, shrugging his shoulders indifferently. "Except I'm solo now and have a one-man army suit of armor at my disposal. And I would suspect that you're here to talk about membership?"

"In a manner of speaking," Batman gestured towards the translucent screen on Arno's workshop table. "You're past the normal assessment for the personality profiles, thanks to my recommendation on your behalf, however your inexperience still comes into factor. You've helped me for your entire life, but you haven't faced any real threats that would get you in with the Avengers; essentially you're on the middle of the fence with most of the JLA."

"You want me to make a sizable donation?" asked Arno, leaning against the workshop table. "Send a little TLC fruitbasket? Sing karaoke?"

"Open the file," demanded Bruce. Arno turned to face the screen, typing away and pulled the file onto the holographic display.

"These videos display the various actions of the JLA over the years, mostly on Earth," Batman continued.

"Mostly?" asked Arno, his eyes widening a bit at the crashing wave of new information. "You've been to space?"

"A few times."

"Guess Selina wasn't entirely joking about you saving the universe," mumbled Arno.

"Mainly the galaxy," countered Bruce, a small smirk crossing his lips. "But it won't be long before something or someone catches wind of protectors like us; it'll draw powerful forces to our doorsteps and we'll need all the help and resources that we can acquire."

"Leading you to me," ventured Arno. "I'm not entirely sure what you're asking me, so come out with it."

"There have been talks of creating a special forces within the JLA to handle certain types of threats, both foreign and domestic," Batman explained. "We're climbing towards the apex of something big, something that might affect the fate of everything that lives. We're just not sure if it's real or not."

"Kinda dropping a lot on my plate after all this Bruce," Arno sighed, his shoulders held the weight of lead now. "You know I'll do anything you ask me to…"

"That's why we're having this conversation," Batman said quietly.

He'd seen that look before… "Bruce, what are you hiding?"

Bruce stared past his son, not wanting to say anymore. However he had grown soft, softer than he wanted to admit, over the years with his new family. The Dark Knight stalked towards his son, the dark shadows of his cape making him more theatrical in presence, like a monster of a shadow dream. "Your father had a small warning he gave me before he disappeared; the foundations of the JLA are starting to crumble, I've had my suspicions for some time now but he's right. I can't say for sure how long this will continue before either an invasion or something worse comes to our doorstep, and if the JLA can't come together in time everything will be doomed."

"I was already onboard with the special forces bit, you don't have to convince me with the theatrics," Arno replied, offering a slightly strained grin. "Look, I'll lead this new group for you, that's not a problem. Obviously I'll need a little time to get used to this new technology and spread my wings a little. And if you and Dad are adamant about this falling from the heavens shtick with the JLA, I'll help as well. Just make sure you trust them enough with this, I know that's your Kryptonite…" Giving a tiny sigh, he looked towards the mask of the Dark Knight. "Just let me get adjusted to this new life, then it can be back to normal, alright?"

Time has a factor that Bruce never truly controlled, unlike a lot of other things he could. He had been used to being the apex of everything- Gotham and the JLA primarily- and it had proven useful for his career and those he cared about. Now things were beginning to shift out his control, but he had the foresight to acknowledge when to strike and when to wait.

"I'll talk to you in the morning," Bruce said, slinking away as the lights in the garage suddenly blacked out.

"... I could've just turned my back if you wanted to keep the… nevermind," Arno grumbled, clapping his hands as the lights turned back on. "Can't tell what annoys me more."

 **-Young Avengers-**

 **Thirty minutes later… 11:30 p.m.**

Dressed in a skin-tight black outfit, Arno Stark-Wayne stepped into the armor transformation chamber, robotic arms whirring to life as they held on to his wrists and ankles; cold maroon and gold armored pieces pressed against his uniform, a firm stare looking ahead towards the small runway that lead him to freedom.

Iron Man Armor Mark XXV was one of the last armors his father had created; this suit was derived from the rebuilt Model 24 after taking heavy damage from acid. The armor standard's weaponry included repulsors, uni-beam, sonics, concussion blasts, and Zero-point energy.

Via voice command (by saying the word "Assemble"), the armor can go into "Battle Mode," and follow Stark's orders, including targeting and identifying enemies. The order code "Quivers" makes the armor go in standby mode. If separated by magnetism, it could reform and return to Stark. Defensively, a repulsor shield could be extended to protect the armor and allies in combat. An integrated remote command could override other Iron Man armors as a safety feature. Security was enhanced by upgrades to anti-tampering devices

"You're certainly a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Dad," Arno smirked and the face plate locked into place. The HUD went online and schematics dashed across the screen, informing the young billionaire on every detail on the cars and anything Arno set his sights on. A controlled surface scan opened all the ports of the Mark XXV; the whirring and whines of the armor assembling and disassembling, the repulsor modulators glowing brightly, and the HUD partially rebooting itself. "This is cool as hell," he grinned, shuffling about to get used to the newly acquired weight; it wasn't heavy but it was really different compared to before. A holographic display of the air traffic appeared in front of his eyes, analyzing the data of the night traffic, weather/ATC check and ground control.

Arno inhaled deeply, clearing his nerves of what he may consider a hasty action. "Sometimes you gotta run before you can fall… apparently no said anything about falling from terminal velocity." Poising his armor accordingly, keeping his feet close together and arms pointed towards the ground, the rumbles of a rocket engine bellowed underneath and the reaction caused the armor to launch a few inches above the ground. Angling his body forward, Arno was taken aback by the abrupt acceleration of the armor; tilting his body to the left to avoid crashing against the wall, the new Iron Man launched himself with greater momentum than a speeding bullet.

"Whooo!" the buzz and chill of flying was… so freeing! The panels on his back open and closed, adjusting to the uncertainty of the pilot's inexperience. The wide-eyed gape and boyish grin of Arno was priceless, the night flashing quickly past him. It was more surreal than a dream…

Trying to get a lock on the horizon, Arno steered himself away from the ocean and guided towards the docks were the carnival was around. Flying overhead of said carnival, the HUD highlighted on the Ferris wheel, zooming on the image of two young children eating ice cream; a playful smile came across Arno's face at the boy's reaction of seeing him, the ice cream itself falling off his cone and onto the floor.

"Poor kid… now I want some ice cream, that looked delicious too," quipped the high-flying billionaire. "Put all power into the thrusters, we're about to go on the Highway to the Danger Zone." The sudden thrust of speed and power broke past the sound barrier, the entire screen of the world in front of him becoming a blur. "At Mach 20, I should arrive at Metropolis in about 12 minutes. Luckily I don't have to go through TSA customs."

 **-Young Avengers-**

 **Metropolis**

The night was quiet. As it should be. The City of Tomorrow was vastly different compared to the simple country life in Smallville; it was like comparing what he imagined Krypton to be and Earth. Clark had settled in for the night, dressed in a simple white t-shirt and shorts, glasses adjusted over the bridge of his nose and settled on a nice book with his wife sitting next to him scribbling away on her notepad. He loved the way her nose scrunched like that, kinda like a child who was about to sneeze mixed with vague determination.

"Stop making fun of me Clark," Lois stated offhandedly, nary taking her eyes off her work.

"I didn't say anything," Clark protested, his eyes too still pried on his book.

"That smile says otherwise," Lois smacked Clark's chest playfully, the Man of Steel chuckling in defeat. "I don't know why Perry's on my ass about this deadline, he should know that my quality work is the reason why anyone reads the Daily Planet."

"Come now Lois, no one likes a bragger. And besides, he's right; you've been behind recen-" The dead-eyed stare of Lois' violet eyes was the one thing on Earth that could defeat the strongest hero. Clark meekly tapped his finger against the page, trying to figure on an apology. "I just meant-" Lois' raised brow caused him to reconsider.

"My work… is… perfect," clarified the sassy reporter. "Regardless of how long it takes, you can't rush art." The Kryptonian raised his brow in slight agreement.

"Still," Clark started, turning the following page slowly, purposefully. Lois eyed her husband darkly, grumbling insults towards her 'darling' husband.

"I heard about what happened with the plane crash… you know, the one with Arno Wayne," Lois started, deciding to change topics. "The news' been going crazy over the reveal of the Stark legacy now being revived, you think Bruce is gonna…"

"Sure, ask me what the most dangerous man in the world is going to do about his son," Clark scoffed teasingly. The Kryptonian shook his head, unsure of what these events would unfold. Tony Stark had gone missing for years now, sixteen years at that. "I don't know Lois. Times have changed, threats keep coming and so does help. Only for it rinse clean and begin again. All I can do is what I've done." Her soft hand rubbing along his thigh gave a kind of reassurance that could strengthen any man, especially a Superman.

"It's funny to imagine Bruce as the protective daddy, I can only imagine how he must treat his other delinquents," teased Lois, resting her tired head on her husband's shoulder.

"It's getting late," Clark said, heaving a sigh. "We should get to bed."

"We should," mumbled Lois into his shoulder. The Kryptonian shook his shoulder, trying to awake his tired wife. However she found herself too comfortable to move. A loving smile grew on Clark's face, all he needed was right next to him. A frown replaced that smile as he heard a rocket engine bellowing towards his city. Standing from his seat, prompting Lois to fully wake up, Clark opened the blinds to see a three doted lights heading towards the city.

 **-Young Avengers-**

"People are trying sleep," Superman said, floating expectantly as Arno came to a sudden halt. The young billionaire adjusted himself accordingly, the sudden deceleration throwing his balance off.

"Sorry Clark, just trying to get used to the armor," Arno apologized, the face plate opening to reveal the handsome young man. "I'll just be on my way-"

The impatient glance of the Kryptonian silenced Arno. "I understand you went through a lot recently, but you can't do this now. Go home and wait. I know you're still on the night shift because of Bruce, however pushing yourself like this won't help."

"I can't go to sleep now knowing this power of this armor," protested Arno. "I just marathoned the entire country in 12 minutes, it's awesome! Plus like you said I'm on the night shift I can't go to sleep until the sun rises."

"Go… home," Clark demanded, pointing overhead of the armored billionaire.

"Can I talk to Kara at least?" insisted Arno. Clark's facial muscles twitched before sighing.

"Head over to the Avenger's Tower, she'll probably be there."

"That's why I've always loved the Boy Scouts," Arno laughed endearingly before blasting off northbound.

The Kryptonian blinked in annoyance of the Boy Scout nickname. "I hate that name so much… whatever."

 **-Young Avengers-**

 **Avenger's Tower; New York City**

Flying on low across the skyscrapers, Arno continued towards the brightly lit tower of the JLA. A tower of justice and truth and peace, a monument for the many heroes that dedicated their lives to the people of this world, both in costume and non.

A brief ring called within the armor, prompting Arno to accept it. " _Enjoying the view?_ " He smiled at the voice of his favorite Kryptonian.

"Yeah, it's like Christmas except with more… gaudiness and grandeur," teased the billionaire. "Figured subtly doesn't run far in the bloodline."

" _Give it a few seconds, you'll catch up._ "

"You need to stop gossiping about me with Barbara." Coasting upward towards the top of the 93 story tower, the armored teen landed soundly on the landing pad; activating the on-board Armor Disassembler, the spherical ring hung overhead and as Arno walked towards the open floor of the penthouse, pieces of the Mark XXV came off. "I can't tell you how ecstatic this night's been for me, that armor's just amazing!"

Floating quickly over to her friend, Kara hugged Arno tightly. "I'm glad you see you! But brings you out here, shouldn't you be doing rich guy things?"

Offering a crooked smile, Arno pointed over his shoulder. "I'd say flying a 150 million dollar suit of armor is doing 'rich guy things'. Besides I couldn't sleep… and the night's still young anyway, actually the sun should be coming up soon. I forgot about the 5 hour time difference between the West and East Coast."

"Still I'm happy you're here," Kara said, urging Arno to follow her. "It's been quiet around here so I can show you around."

"Can't really say no to beautiful smile like that," Arno grinned cheekily. "Also it allows me to roleplay as you so that'll be fun." The annoyed glance of the female Kryptonian only made his grin wider. "Yeah, you're definitely hanging around Barbara too much."

"Do you want me to toss you out the window?" Kara threatened. The young billionaire looked behind him to see the 93 story free fall he'd plunging from.

Arno shook his head lightly. "I'll, uh, take a raincheck on that. I already had my fill of high flying stakes for tonight." Rolling her eyes Kara guided the young man through the basics of the penthouse of the tower.

 **-Young Avengers-**

The faint rays of the rising sun were the first things they saw, their legs dangling over the ledge of the balcony. They hadn't said much to each other after the tour was over, then again not saying anything meant more than words ever could. Simplistic perhaps, but it seemed right.

Years of crimefighting in Gotham… Arno couldn't remember the last time he saw the sun rise. The sun setting, definitely… it was how Gotham worked in its own haunting gothic way. Peeking to his right, he could see Kara brightened instantly as those rays absorbed into her tanned skin, her full lips curling in a warm smile.

 _Selina…_

 _Barbara…_

What the hell was he doing?

There was nothing about Selina he could do, she was engaged to his foster father… he wasn't selfish to break that apart, she came onto _him_ that night. Then there was Bruce himself, the news of the JLA supposedly tearing itself apart and some big threat looming over the galaxy as well.

'Well, I did ask for this,' he thought, trying to cope with a weight no man should have to carry. 'Now I have to make my bed with it.' Groaning in tired annoyance, he stood from his perch. "I envy you Kara on not needing to sleep, or eat… I'll be in the kitchen if you need or on the couch. Don't disturb me, you know I love my power naps."

Kara laughed and waved her hand, shooing him away. Arno chuckled and began to walk away when he had a bad feeling stir in his stomach.

"Come on," groaned Arno, stomping his foot and pouted, craning his neck towards the sky. "I can't get one night without someone messing up my plans… Fine, whatever."

The loud sounds of concrete being torn apart, the screams of innocents running for their lives and the nearby buildings rumbling and shaking on their foundations alerted the upcoming threat of someone new.

"I'll see what's going on," Kara said, beginning to float upward. "You get suited up, this might be a good time for you to spread your new wings."

"I know the business Kara, I don't need a pep talk like I'm a Robin," Arno smirked. Kara matched his smirk before dashing towards the center of the destruction. "Looks like I'll have to rely on the weapons of the armor, can't exactly go ninja like normal."

 **-Young Avengers-**

Bright crimson lasers blasted from the young man's eyes, directed towards an crimson armored male; the armored male gazed darkly at his child, betrayal etched within his weathered eyes. They were family, and you never turn your back against family; sometimes however a child needs to be reminded on their disrespect, for he was a loving father.

"Scott!" a red-haired female called, standing a few feet to her teammate's left. "Don't let up! He can't focus his abilities on all of us! I need a few seconds-"

"My dear child, how dare you underestimate me," the older man said, his crimson helmet hiding the prideful smirk on his lips. "I have ventured from hell and back, coming back stronger than before; I cannot be bested by Xavier's innocent children, you have no idea the consequences that your actions in protecting the Homo-Sapien race will bring."

"But I'm pretty sure tearing up most of the city-block won't fare much better for you," the sound landing of Supergirl caught the older man's attention. "I've heard plenty of men use the God-complex when trying to lessen those "beneath" them, but Homo-Sapien? I didn't use that when I arrived on Earth."

"The Kryptonian," the man answered, shifting his stance in her direction. "I'll send a much bigger message with you about the evolution of Homo-Superior."

"Is it Gay Pride month already?" another voice, a male, called from above, also landing soundly next to the Kryptonian. "I'm hearing a lot of the 'Homo' stuff floating around here, didn't want to miss the float."

"Fool, I don't have time for your incessant prattle," the crimson armored man spat, his purple cape flowing in the wind as he levitated himself above them. "We have been subjugated to hide in the shadows for too long, your pathetic species have damned this planet for too many millennium; waging wars and death and genocides, all for your believe is to be truth. No more. Evolution has tended to take its next step, far quicker than any other time, so it is one of necessity, and I will be the shepard to guide my flock to a new dawn."

"You got a plan?" Kara asked, leaning slightly over to the armored billionaire.

"I'm trying to figure out what the hell he's talking about," replied Arno honestly. "I don't know what his powers are, haven't really dealt with anything like this back in Gotham, remember?"

Kara tilted her head in understanding. "Follow my lead then."

A young man stepped forward, the same man who fired the concussive beams at the older man, in front of the Kryptonian and Arno. "I appreciate the kind efforts, I do, but this isn't your fight."

"It wasn't until you guys took it to the streets," countered Kara. "Let us help you, you have the number advantage if you tag us in."

"One less if you include the cyborg," retorted the visored man, nodding towards Arno.

"What's your name?" asked Arno.

"Cyclops," the man answered. "We're mutants, not generally favored by a lot of people." The billionaire activated the files of 'Mutants' in his HUD, trying to find any information.

"I'd bet this isn't what you had in mind for, you know," Arno gestured towards the fair amount of destruction around them. "A clean slate." Raising his right hand, Arno's palm fired a repulsor blast at the older mutant; the forcefield surrounding him absorbed the blast.

"My shield is created by all the energies of the Magnetic Spectrum," the older mutant announced, lifting his hand towards the armored billionaire. Arno grunted feeling his armor working against him, and being lifted off his feet, being dragged towards the mutant. "I am Magneto, Master of Magnet!"

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Uh, I actually uploaded a new chapter pretty quickly (everyone now waits impatiently towards Homo-Caelestis)…**

 **So I don't know if this chapter would be kinda fillerish or not as good as the last one, but I tried to be a bit more, I dunno, light-hearted I suppose (with me and my cringey humor XD). On a serious note though, I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do for this chapter (it might show) since I was debating on whether or not to include a villain here or just keep it mainly about Arno testing out the Iron Man suit (so I did both lol).**

 **With the last bit about, as you can guess, the X-Men I wasn't sure if I wanted to include them but since many of you were suggesting X-Men pairings for Arno, I had to lol. And better villain to introduce than the Master of Magnet vs the Iron Knight!**

 **Harem (Work in Progress)-**

Wonder Woman, Amora, Sue Storm, Grail, Torunn, Gali, Zatanna, Miss Martian, Artemis, Black Canary, Donna Troy, Anya Corazon, Rocket (Raquel Ervin), Bumblebee, She-Hulk, Red She-Hulk, Roberta Rhodes, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Raven, Starfire, X-23, Kitty Pryde, Cindy Moon, Storm, Emma Frost, Scarlet Witch, Jean Grey, Rouge, Psylocke, Ms. Marvel, Black Cat, Mary Jane, Wasp, Gwen Stacy

 **Power Scale:**

 **Universe to Universe+:**

Galactus ( _Extremely well-fed; defeated Master Order and Lord Chaos_ )

Thanos ( _Infinity Gauntlet_ )

 **Solar System to Solar System+:**

Thanos ( _Base form_ )

Sentry

Silver Surfer

Thor

 **Star to Star+:**

Superman

Supergirl

Powergirl

Captain Marvel/Shazam

Black Adam

Zod

Faora

Martian Manhunter

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Iron Man ( _Extremis virus_ )


	4. Metal Showdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Iron Man Armored Adventures and Young Justice. All I own is my OC.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **Review Response:**

 **Blackseal84 (Chapter 3):** I'm personally looking forward to the Superior Armor myself! It brings a smile to my face everytime I see that armor lol, it's very elegant and beautiful… it's just what I imagine to be the pinnacle of Stark's technology besides the Mark 51/Model-Prime Armor (probably a combination of the Armor 50 and 51 could be unbeatable theoretically).

But thanks for the kind words, I appreciate it.

 **blazingpheonix123 (Chapter 3):** Well, Arno's gotta have his smartass remarks at some point lol. Plus it shows the growth that Bruce has with his new family as well.

What bigger fight can a billionaire in a one-man army suit face off against than the Master of Magnetism himself? Not much I imagine lol.

For the DC characters, they're more composite versions of the Post-Crisis and Rebirth continuities. I do have a few story arcs I want to play out, and some events are going to be combined as well. But I won't say what though ;).

 **hellfire45 (Chapter 3):** I know, since this is Arno's first real outing with the Iron Man armor and he's facing off, not only against an unknown opponent, but also his literal anti-thesis; it'll be one hell of a fight, though Arno does have Supergirl with him, might make things a little easier XD.

Jarvis is not in this story, he is already Vision by this point in this continuity. And for Roberta, I imagine Arno tanking the full brunt of the plane crash so Roberta might have a few scars or scratches.

 **OmniPlanckInstant (Chapter 3):** Yep, one hell of a throw-down is about to commence between Arno and Magneto… though Magneto could literally throw Arno around in this fight XD. Well, to be fair… Arno does have a lot to contemplate ;), you can't just expect a man of Arno's caliber to just 'choose' without evaluating his choices lol.

 **Anime PJ (Chapter 3):** Hm, a very well-thought out and detailed explanation…. I love it! Essentially you could define Arno Stark as a pragmatist and down-to-Earth; much like his father, Arno is more implied to take the middle of the road options that will benefit everyone, and given his tenure with Batman and Gotham, Arno is able to recognize a winning solution, a losing solution and a survival solution. Though the more noble side of him does appear (eg. Saving Roberta from the plane crash). Which also explains Arno's interaction with Selina after her and Bruce's engagement; he knows Selina enough from their history to understand that something's up, it's what he's used to dealing with… though it's shown that Selina may genuine feelings for the young billionaire as well.

I mean, that's not what I meant about the pairing with Arno and Selina; what I meant is what exactly about those two characters and their chemistry that has garnered a wide spread awe, if you will, about them (you kinda delve into that bit with the history of Selina and Bruce, with Arno, being a factor). You kinda know what I mean? Something like that…

Aw, you didn't enjoy the little flight scene? :'(… though any development for a character is good, so I'll take it lol. I suppose it would make sense for Arno to have some sort of turmoil; he's been blown up, having an "affair" with Selina, his growing and complicated feelings for Barbara and Kara, his transition to his own man and hero with the Iron Man armor and now with the news with Bruce about the JLA starting to break apart… it's a lot for a sixteen year old to process… though he's had a lifetime of Bruce's broodiness and angst to prep him for this XD.

And the bit with the X-Men was a last minute addition, I wasn't sure if I wanted to end with Kara just flying off from the Avenger's Tower along with Arno or have something that would thrust Arno to the superhero light (cause there's that team that Bruce mentioned in the last chapter, so part of me was like 'lol, let's get this part out of the way'), and it was the only thing I could think of that would allow the X-Men to be brought into the spotlight for the world (because of the harem suggestions mainly, so… might've wrote myself into a corner).

 **Cf96 (Chapter 3):** And Jinx is in, thanks.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 3):** I'll put this another way: all the suggestions you made (Hulk, Cheetah, etc.) would make more sense now, now that Arno has the full access of the Iron Man arsenal than when Arno would be at a Robin age. Even the bit with Bane is a bit much considering, well, Bane did break Bruce's back (even if Batman was exhausted when they fought), I would be more inclined to say that Bane and Deathstroke vs the Bat family would be more plausible. Also the Sin daughter bit would happen a bit later, as most of the children of villains tend to appear quite a bit later so odds are that Arno doesn't know that Red Skull would have a child (I doubt Rogers himself would know about it, not at least before Arno anyway).

Well, keep in mind that if Parasite is already fighting Superman and Supergirl, odds are you know that he would've absorbed their powers by then (makes sense) so Arno wouldn't have much to contribute without the assistance of Kryptonite (and again odds are that he doesn't carry with him, Bruce would… Arno would be more akin to Dick, you know, "the most trusted superhero in the League").

… You guys are killing me (and Arno in the process) with all the ladies lol. But I'll add Huntress and the daughter of the Demoness as well (sad part is I'm imagining the scene in JL Unlimited where Huntress and the Question are having phone sex, and Huntress asks what the Question is wearing: "Blue overcoat, fedora… orange socks"… I can see Arno being a smartass and saying something similar XD). Um, you do remember that Talia drugged Bruce in order to have Damien, I don't think Arno would find that very funny, especially with Damien's attitude anyway. Since Athanasia al Ghul is relatively new character, I'd be incline to say that she wouldn't willingly become Arno's Robin since a multi-million dollar suit of armor is gonna trump any sidekick XD. Though I'm not against the thought, I'd just need to know more about her.

Eh, possibly… I'd think that Arno would begin to rely more on the armor, I don't doubt that he'd keep up in his physicals, but his reliance on the hand-to-hand combat would get lowered to Nightwing level, maybe slightly below that. It'd be a small arc that I would do to showcase the differences between Tony, Bruce and Arno.

Oh yeah, Alfred will show up. It'll take some time though…

I tried to imagine what Tony would say to Bruce and have Arno do a version of that lol. Well, both Arno and Dick get that privilege from Bruce, it's just that Arno was around longer (practically a newborn) whereas with Dick it's a similar backstory for Bruce and Dick to connect on.

With any sort of crack, you have to look at the foundation, and depending on where you stand, most symbols like Superman, Captain America, and Batman aren't seen as the foundation anymore, they're more on the top of the food chain…

I don't know, Arno wouldn't be the type of guy to disappear on someone unless he had to, given Arno's reaction to Bruce turning off the lights in front of him in the garage. You kinda see that bit with Superman talking about the Boy Scout name, it's more implied than anything.

Scott just arrived on the scene, he hasn't done anything yet to receive your massive hate boner X'D (trying to figure who your hate boner is bigger for: Anakin or Scott).

 **-Young Avengers-**

"A suit made of iron, to face against the master of metal," Magneto stated, moving the armored billionaire side to side. "Fate has become cruel to you, however fate can be quite the delicate mistress as well." Flinging Arno away like the metal pest he was deemed to be, Magneto returned his gaze to the Kryptonian. "Pain can be the greatest tool, child. Allows the mind to focus, to sharpen on one's innate desire or goal, and do what is necessary." Levitating above the destroyed ground, Magneto descended towards his children. "Yet pain with no focus destroys everything in its path, and Homo-Sapiens have destroyed enough for countless generations to come. I will do what is just and fair, only what evolution has intended-"

The thunderous rumble of Supergirl's punch rippled across Magneto's force-field, the upsurge of a demi-god's strength unparalleled by many on Earth. Still not enough to break through. "You don't dictate who gets to live or die!" Kara countered, her snarl clearly displaying the rising explosion of a sunburst. "Humans deserve the chance to make up for their mistakes, you can't judge from a time long past. You have to see what is changing today."

"Nothing has changed," Magneto proclaimed steadily. "Humans can't change what they are, they can change their words however. They can lie and cheat and manipulate, all for what they deem as truth or something petty like money or power. That's why my people suffered, why I suffered." The armored mutant face fully towards the Kryptonian, his blue eyes firm with cynical shrewdness. "You are young, filled with dreams and idealism and hope," the mutant chuckled, a small trickle of contemplation from his younger, romanticist days sparkled in his soul. "I fear that you too will suffer as I have Kryptonian, yet you have wasted your gifts for a species who is just as willing to shoot you where you stand, because they know you will let them."

Kara's sky-blue eyes wavered, unsure of the truth in the older man's words. "Still I can't allow you to destroy what is my new home. Surrender Magneto, now."

A loud boom alerted the superpowered beings of inward bound armored hero. Arno charged towards Magneto, coming to an immediate halt next to the red-haired mutant. Scanning quickly through the HUD, the young billionaire sorted through many possibilities of how to handle this mutant.

'The Master of Magnet,' Arno mused. His blue eyes focused on Kara for a second, noticing that Magneto seemed to be waiting for something. He wasn't moving, and judging from Kara's body language, she must've tried to attack him to no avail. 'New York City, hell, the entire planet is surrounded by metal, and we don't have the slightest idea if Magneto has any weakness besides a lack of metal. And with his force-field seemingly impregnable, we can't make any moves.'

"Have you faced him before?" Arno asked the female mutant.

She shook her head. "We have heard of what he is capable of, this is our first time in battle."

Arno inhaled, trying to figure out the best laid plan. "You wouldn't happen to know any weaknesses he must have? Any that doesn't concern me being thrown down a city block?"

"Most likely a distraction should work," the red-haired mutant said. "He can't concentrate on all of us at once." The billionaire cocked an eyebrow beneath his mask, it wasn't a bad idea.

"Could work. You three will have to do, I can't get close without him messing my hardware," Arno replied. "You have a name beautiful?"

"Jean," she said, glancing towards the armored hero with scrutiny. "I seriously hope you're not trying to flirt in the middle of this."

"Nah, if I was… you'd know," Arno smiled beneath his mask. "Besides, the middle of a life or death battle is pretty much the best time for cheerful banter and shameless flirting. Hopefully you have some sort of power that would be useful right about now, I can probably offer long-range support at best."

The female mutant closed her eyes… gesturing towards Magneto… the car behind him floating slowly off the ground… fling the automobile towards the oppressing mutant…

"Jean, you disappoint me," Magneto mocked coldly. Raising his hand, the car lifted over his head. "Rather I shouldn't blame you, not entirely anyway. A student can grow so much if her teacher isn't willing to trust you. Isn't that correct Charles?"

Scanning across the naked sky, Arno caught the signature of a cloaking device of a RS-150 Blackbird circling around the city. "I'm guessing more friends of yours Jean." Keeping eye on Magneto, the armored billionaire activated a subroutine through his system. "Keep him talking, I have a plan."

 **-Young Avengers-**

"Eric, we can talk about this. You don't have to terrorize these people, they have nothing to do with what happened to us," Charles Xavier called out to his lifelong friend. Descending the RS-Blackbird to the street, the remaining mutants left the ship, with the proclaimed leader of the team riding out with his hoverchair. "They are scared Eric and they will continue to be afraid of us if you keep threatening them!"

"They've always be afraid of us Charles, there's no reason for them to let us live," Magneto countered, facing his old friend. "Empty promises are what's left for us, scraps from their plates. You know this, yet your persistence of equality sickens me. Especially after what's been done to me, even before my gifts… were awaken."

Charles Xavier exhaled in sober thought, time and time again their conversations have gone their routes, their endless rebuttals of circular logic leaving both men at times at each others throats. Yet the respect, the kind deeper than love, kept them as friends. The bond of a mutant was perhaps the purest relationship one could have.

"Supergirl, I appreciate the assistance and the safety of my students but this is between friends," Xavier assured. "Your presence will only escalate matters far worse than you can imagine."

"Listen, I already had my morning interrupted. But the lives you've put at risk, regardless of the numbers is something I can't overlook," countered Supergirl. "In fact I'm your white knight- if Magneto pushes this any farther, then the members of the JLA will be here, especially with the Master of Magnet attracting the wrong kind of steel already." Her glowing crimson eyes accentuated her point, the heat could be felt by all metahumans.

"Then let us handle this elsewhere Eric," pleaded Charles. "We've had our differences before, it's not something that can't be worked out. But if you continue to harbor the resentment that's festered into your soul, it will be the catalyst that will kill us all!"

"We are the catalyst Charles, you've always failed to see that," Magneto stated solemnly. "Don't forget I shared your dreams once, almost convinced me that we were on the righteous path. But these heathens," the mutant gestured towards the humans scouring away from the battle ground. "It'll be a matter of time before they kill themselves, and us with them. They see us as a disease, old friend, something that has to be cured."

"Not of all them are like this, you know that," Charles countered, rolling closer to the decisive mutant.

"Only the ones with the power to kill us," Magneto rebutted. Eric removed his helmet, an act of the highest respect in his eyes; his wavy, snow white hair and piercing blue eyes told the tales of barbarism and savagery done upon him. "Which is all of them. If they're frightened enough, which they will be, they'll clamor like rats to someone who can promise them safety and security. Sounds familiar, doesn't it Charles?"

Xavier said nothing, rubbing his forehead as pulsating thoughts clouded his mind. "They have changed. It takes time but they can be reasoned with, they only need to understand this evolution that is occurring within our very skin. And then one day, this will be but a dotted memory in history." Eric looked towards the friendly hand, knowing the path that would lead them down.

"I'm sorry but no," Magneto said, closing his eyes in penitence. The longing solemn and remorse was palpable until the sturdy determination of Magneto resurfaced. "Our time as come, Homo-Sapiens had their chances at redemption. And they've squandered that chance again and again, like a hopeless addict drawn to the enticing fire. Our days in the sun is upon us Charles, I will not squander my chances to save our people from the bigotry of those heathens!"

The paraplegic mutant mirrored the same regret on his face, soon replaced by the steeled will within his soul. "I will save you from your dark demons, Eric. You're only misguided by your hatred, but you can find redemption one day… I promise you that."

The ground beneath Magneto crumbled and quake, suddenly a blur of transparency slugged against the mutant's jawline, sending Magneto flying clear through the building. The cloaking device surrounding Arno's armor deactivated, revealing the signature crimson and gold lining of the Iron Man armor.

"Apparently slugging him across the face gets you the same result, and I'm fine with that," Arno faced towards the new group of mutants entering the battlefield. "Your friend doesn't want your help. I'm sorry, but this has gone long enough."

Xavier lowered his head, his troubled brow creasing in sorrow. "I understand. Just be careful of how you approach him, he will do what's necessary to achieve his goals."

"I know, I've dealt with enough extremists to handle one more," Arno lifted his arm and a beam of teal energy blasted from his fingertip. Pulling the Master of Magnet from the rubble, the armored billionaire carefully lowered himself to the ground. "I can hold him here until you get backup Supergirl, but make sure you do it quickly."

"On it," Supergirl answered, pressing the comlink on her wrist. "Watchtower, we just apprehended a…" the Kryptonian paused for the slightest moment, looking towards Magneto then to the paraplegic mutant. "…mutant. But he has the power over metal, so we'll have to relocate him to where there is no metal. Same thing with his prison and cuffs as added security."

" _Understood Supergirl. We'll give the coordinates where you can rendezvous with the criminal, be careful we'll arrive shortly._ "

Ending the transmission, Kara traced back to Arno noting the power being displayed at his fingertip. "Zero-point energy?"

"Yep, rather handy tool," Arno said, grinning underneath his helmet. "Makes it a lot easier to catch bad guys than chasing them or destroying half the city. Though I'm unsure how strong his power with magnetism is."

"We should get moving then, just to be safe," suggested Kara, walking close to the armored teenager. Nodding in agreement, Arno rolled his shoulders and figured how to achieve flight and keep Magneto in custody.

"This is a bit harder than I thought," muttered Arno.

The growing sinister laughter of Magneto caught the attention of everyone present. "You should have listen to him boy, I won't go down without a fight. Not only can I control metal, but also the flow of electrons that power your suit." The teal beam surrounding the Master of Magneto dissipated immediately, and with a gesture of his hand the armor before him obeyed his command, firing a repulsor blast directly at the Kryptonian's face point blank.

"Kara!" shouted Arno, his blood boiling with rage. "Son of a bitch!" The trembling vibration coursing his outer shell created a potent sonic weapon, the shockwave knocking Magneto back several meters and forcing the nearby mutants to cover their ears as the windows in the surrounding city block shattered into fine shrapnel. Rushing over to Kara, her hands covering her face, Arno knelt down in guilt and tried to apologize.

"Don't, it's not your fault," Kara said, blinking a few times to ignore the stinging pain. The slight shade of red on her otherwise pure skin did little to ease the billionaire's guilt. "I swear to Rao that you had better not burned my eyebrows."

Arno shook his head. "Just a bad sunburn it looks like. Kinda ironic, since you're powered… by the… sun." Clearing his throat and focusing back on the ensuing fight, the armored teen took note of the young male mutant's ability of shooting lasers from his eyes. Analyzing the other mutant's that had joined into the fray, he shook his head lightly again. "They're not gonna be able to get through to him. And I wasted my one chance of beating him. Looks like it's up to you Kara."

"A head on approach isn't the best option, his shields are incredibly strong," Kara stated. "Though your little stunt with Magneto did open a possibility."

"Way ahead of you," smirked the billionaire, the echoing ambiance of AC/DC's Shoot to Thrill gave the atmosphere the teasing notion of a fun carelessness. Kara shook her head, smirking in disbelief but couldn't help herself otherwise.

"You haven't changed," remarked Kara.

"You love me for it," quipped Arno, following the Kryptonian's lead. "Let's test the full power of this suit, ladies first of course."

"A gentleman and a scholar you are," Kara replied sarcastically. Flying towards the fray, Kara and Arno caught the looming shadow enveloping them. Giant mechanical beings crash-landed on the open street, numbering four or five, surrounding the mutants and heroes.

" _ **Identifying Mutant gene…**_ " One of the giant automatons announced, scanning all present lifeforms. " _ **Mutant threat identified, exterminate with extreme prejudice.**_ "

"Find me in the ALPS!" growled Arno, pointing both his arms and unleashed a hellfire of anti-armor missiles upon them. However it provided little else besides superficial wounds. The mechanical whirring and trembling of the automatons alerted to the Master of Magnetism's powers at work, disassembling the machines to their base foundations.

"Chromium machines to kill the Master of Magnetism?" Magneto scoffed, the bits of electronic machinery dancing around him. "No wonder we call ourselves Homo-Superior, first a man in an iron suit and now these… disgraceful." Rising high into the air like the metal angel he saw himself as, Magneto carried the automatons with him, bits of their electronics trailing behind. The creaking and moaning and whooshing reverberated in the city, the giant robots circling in the air like metal marionettes.

"He's rearranging their circuit boards!" Arno cried out, reading the schematics from the HUD. "Apparently these 'Sentinels' had the prime directive of killing anyone with a mutant gene. Doesn't seem to be the case anymore."

"Clever little man," Magneto sarcastically praised. "You have my word, my brothers and sisters and children, that a thousand- no, a _hundred_ thousand- human beings will die this day for this attempted genocide. I want them to know the fear we have felt for countless generations, the fear that the end is nigh."

"You won't be able to kill the entire human race in one day Magneto!" Kara cried, flying close to the older mutant.

"Oh humanity won't die today, child," Magneto stated. "Just America."

 **-Young Avengers-**

 **Wayne Manor**

"Selina…" Bruce started as he saw his fiancee waiting for him as he descended down the staircase of his home.

"Bruce," Selina countered coldly, her emerald eyes darkening cruelly, folding her arms underneath her bosom. The two stared at each other for agonizingly long moments before the cat burglar spoke again. "Are you going to apologize or not?"

Bruce sighed heavily, fixing his tie before speaking. "I didn't mean to-"

"Go ahead, finish that sentence. I fucking dare you," Selina growled hoarsely. "You didn't mean to cheat on me with Talia al Ghul… or never expected to get caught?" Storming towards Gotham's Prince with fury in her eyes, she raised her hand to strike him. Bruce allowed it, knowing it was more for her sanity and well-being, however he was surprised by her punch, expecting a slap instead. The stinging of her hand was worthwhile, even at the cost of punching what felt like solid stone.

"I have never been in a relationship with Talia," countered Bruce steadily, keeping his gaze focused on her.

Selina scoffed, the rising urge to strike him again all too tempting. "We both know what that means, it's Gotham sweetheart. And you're supposed to be the World's Greatest Detective, you figure out the mystery of your BS. I wouldn't be surprised if you were with her when we were together." A low, bitter laugh arose from the distraught fiancee. "I knew you were some rich kid with issues, but this is pathetic."

Bruce Wayne stood in silence, letting her vent her hate upon him.

"You're not Bruce Wayne, he died when the Waynes did. You're not Batman, he died when Joker did. You're not even a man," berated Selina, her emerald eyes glistening with pained tears. Glancing towards her engagement ring, Selina fingered the coarse diamond with pondering regret. "Do you even know what you want?"

"He already has all that he needs," the Daughter of the Demon said announcing her presence, descending down the staircase with a rare eloquent grace. "I was not aware that you were entertaining guests beloved."

"Not anymore, I was just leaving," As Selina began to leave in a huff, the sight of a small child entering from the left hand hall caught her sight.

"One of your harlots father?" the boy demanded harshly, his scowl mirroring his father's from a long time ago. Numbness overcame her blinding rage at the boy's damning comment, she was frozen in mid-step of her thoughts. "I can see why you were unworthy of father's affections." The young boy eyed her form, his gaze tracing up and down her voluptuous body.

"That's enough Damien!" Bruce snapped firmly, his glare demanding his request be respected. Taking a moment to clear his anger, he looked upon the cat burglar one final time. "I am sorry Selina. I…" He paused, hating himself even more than ever. The low volume of the tv in the other room was loud enough for the Caped Crusader to overhear, forcing Gotham's Prince to barge into the living room suddenly.

" _Listen carefully, Homo-Sapiens, because I will only say this once; your reign as Earth's dominant species is formally at an_ _ **END**_ _._ " A crimson armored male called out, death and fire surrounding his presence. His cold blue eyes displaying the primal fury of an persecuted rage, all the torment brought to the surface. The haunting, devastating image of the White House being burned to the ground, and flaming visage of the American flag in his hand added to the travesty of the naked man cowering by his boots. " _The creature you regarded as the most powerful man in the world has just licked my boots clean. His execution now will serve as a warning to any other world leaders who refuse to recognize their new position in the coming Global Order. Obey us and you may live as our slaves and playthings. Disobey and-_ " Raising his free hand, he called upon a crimson and gold armored figure by his neck, peeling apart helmet to reveal a young male. "- _your heroes will die for your petty selfishness and self-righteousness. I present to you the son of the Iron Avenger, Arno Stark, he will join his father soon. I am a man of my word._ "

Muting the news channel, Bruce loosely let the remote slip between his fingers. He studied the image of his son's pained expression under this monster's grasp; his hand began to tremble slightly. However there was nothing he could do, he didn't who or what this new villain was.

"You have to go," Selina pleaded. "You have to go save him!"

"I know that," Bruce growled, the Batman persona taking over his being. The cruel image flashed before him of this monster telekinetically crushing the chest plate of the Iron Man against Arno's body, sparks of electricity showering everywhere. And the silent scream that followed broke his heart.

And Selina's.

 **-Young Avengers-**

 **Washington D.C.**

It wouldn't be long before his ribs would collapse. Possibly puncturing his lungs as well. The pained screams of the armored billionaire were nearly deafened by the roars and blasts and thunderous sounds of the carnage happening at the country's capital. He didn't know where Kara was… she had to be close.

Hissing through his teeth, Arno tried to formulate a last minute plan that would either save him or stop this mutant madman. Preferably both. He had to rely on what he had left, he probably could access the more complicated programs and weaponry but his exposed head wouldn't handle the force of them.

If he recalled correctly, there were two things he could use left: the plates on his knuckles generated a powerful electric shock, and impact studs could be extended from his elbows. He had to rely on good ol' fashion ass-kicking and fast, hoping to knock Magneto out. Scanning across the vast city, ignoring the nude sight of the President, the young billionaire saw a tiny dot blasting a Sentinel with heat vision.

'Kara can handle them,' thought Arno. 'I just have to handle the big guy… _great_ …' Slamming both his fists over his head, the sudden powerful jolt of electricity surprised the mutant, his powerful tightening even more on his head made it painfully clear. Activating the impact stud and firing a repulsor blast to add far more momentum, the armored billionaire rammed his elbow into Magneto's ribcage, the sudden surge of force causing the mutant to let go. Firing repulsors at full power, Arno sent the mutant flying to the burning White House, parts of the columns crashing upon him.

Stumbling a bit before hovering quickly after the mutant, Arno tackled the disorientated Master of Magnetism, and returned the favor by grabbing his snow-white hair and smashing it brutally against the wall, several cracks forming in its wake. Not allowing Magneto any breathing room, Arno jabbed with as much strength as the armor allowed into his throat; the sick, gargling sound from Magneto forced him to his knees, his pride refusing to accept this.

Lashing his hand out towards the armored leg Magneto crushed it painfully, bits of metal and shrapnel entering into the teen's flesh. A cry of pain erupted from Arno, the crimson liquid mixing onto the circuitry of the armor. Shoving the armored teen through the remains of the White House, Magneto stormed away with a faint limp.

Several shadows loomed over the assertive mutant, quickly descending upon the burning wreckage of their home. The likes of Superman, Captain America, Black Panther, Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel, Shazam, She-Hulk and Martian Manhunter challenged the Master of Magnetism to one final duel.

Pride and determination glowed in Magneto's eyes, figuring any possible means of escaping. "Don't think you've won Avengers, you have no reason to defend them. They'll turn on you when they don't trust you anymore, and it'll be soon."

"And thanks to you, we've earned their trust a little longer I think," Captain Marvel quipped, igniting her hands with cosmic power.

"Stay on guard," Superman said. "He's not done yet, not until he's out of our sight."

The Black Panther stalked towards the mutant, staring coldly at the being before cuffing his hands with self-regenerating magneto-plasmonic crystallized cuffs.

"Do you think if you touch him, like, that your hair will puff up?" Shazam whispered childishly to She-Hulk. He mimicked an an explosion around his head to prove his point.

"You're such a child," She-Hulk dismissed, a childish smile of her own growing. "Touch him and find out."

"...Nah, I'm good."

 **-Young Avengers-**

 **Stark Mansion**

" _The mantle of Iron Man has been passed down it seems from the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark to his own son Arno Stark. Apparently the calling of a hero runs in the family, as the new face of Stark Enterprises and International saved the country and humanity from an impending genocide-_ "

Turning the tv off, the newly starred hero leaned back on his couch, focusing on the pain in his leg. Apparently his fight with Magneto had done some internal damage as well, nothing like a few painful nights wouldn't fix. Clenching his fist tightly, the shaking of his arm briefly stopped.

The tired blues of the billionaire blinked lazily. Silence followed him in every corner of the mansion. He couldn't hear his own footsteps, only… the screams, the explosions, the heat rushing against his face. The blood seeping from his leg.

'No different from Gotham,' mused Arno. He knew that wasn't true, not entirely. This was different. 'Probably because I expected things to be different… easier I guess.' Though he couldn't phantom the events of these mutants suddenly appearing from the wood-works either. It was too sudden, too much.

The endless motion of the ocean brought sentience of peace to Arno, it was a calming view. To take in, to relax and enjoy.

"They're probably talking to the JLA," mused Arno aloud. "The whole world is gonna be focused on the mutants and the Sentinel program too," He sighed and placed his face into his hands. "We're on the highway to hell now, marching ever closer to WWIII."

There was no doubt that Magneto had followers, for if the X-Men did, as Charles Xavier had publicly announced just moments before his little news piece, so would he.

'History is just repeating itself,' mused Arno cynically. 'Nothing changes around here, just the same things happening again and again. It's insane'.

The soft wrapping on the door broke the billionaire from his dark thoughts, and when Arno opened his door he was surprised to see Selina. As surprised as he could be. The ensuing silence between them added a unique atmosphere between them, Arno waiting patiently for what she had to say.

"I saw what happened to you," Selina said, blinking rapidly as she inspected the bruises across his muscular chest. "We did, Bruce and I."

Arno mirrored Selina's own blinking a moment. "I think he's talking to the JLA about what happened, probably figuring what to do with Magneto."

"I figured."

Opening the door a tad wider, Arno leaned against it. "Here to check on me?" Nodding quietly, Selina entered the new home of Iron Man's legacy. The sixteen year stared absently at where Selina just was a second ago, before closing the door after him. "Make yourself at home," he quipped lightly, sliding his bare feet across the smooth polished floor.

He noticed her odd behavior, she was tense. Unsure and uncertain. Completely unlike her. Her finger rubbing against the engagement ring was a clear indicator something was amiss. "Selina, what happened?"

Taking a shallow breath, Selina took a few moments of silence, gaining a surge of momentary confidence. "I'm done." Arno took a few slow steps towards the cat burglar, until he could feel the heat rising from her body. "I'm done… with all of this. Gotham, Bruce, the secrets, the lies… everything."

"Figured you put up a tougher fight," Arno said gently.

Selina shook her head. "I'm tired of being strong. All of my life I've done what I had to. To struggle alone. 'It was fun,' I told myself. 'For the thrill.'… God, I was such a child," Selina rested her face on her hand, composing herself. "When I met Bruce, I thought I met someone who could understand. And I did, which was the problem."

"What happened?" Arno pressed, his voice lowering defensively. She smiled soberly at his protective tone, it felt good.

"I can't say," stated Selina. "Ask him when you see him next time."

"What exactly do you think is going to happen here?" Arno inquired knowingly.

Emerald eyes flickered across his face, hoping to find some solace somewhere. "I don't know. I honestly don't…" Looking down his bare chest then to his young handsome face, Selina gently caressed his cheek, followed by a tender kiss. "For the first time, I don't know what to do. I came to you."

She was in pain. Lost with no sense of direction. It was so unlike her.

The Gotham in him expected some foul-play at hand, however this seemed to genuine to fake. Whatever happened between her and Bruce must've shook her hard. Grasping her face gently in his strong hands, Arno brought her lips to his in a tender, sensual kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him firmly against her.

She needed to feel him on her, his bare skin with hers. The burning aching desire for companionship was ever-burning brighter and hotter. She didn't want to be alone anymore.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

 **I was kinda worried about this fight as Iron Man vs Magneto seems to be a pretty straight forward (with the wide range of abilities Magneto has) but I tried to demonstrate the best possible scenario I could since Arno has no experience with the armor before. But I'm sure you guys will love this lol XD.**

 **And hopefully you enjoy this little tease of romance between Selina and Arno, as it seems things are heating up between the two… Though will it go beyond this point?**

 **Harem (Work in Progress)-**

Wonder Woman, Amora, Sue Storm, Grail, Torunn, Gali, Zatanna, Miss Martian, Artemis, Black Canary, Donna Troy, Anya Corazon, Rocket (Raquel Ervin), Bumblebee, She-Hulk, Red She-Hulk, Roberta Rhodes, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Raven, Starfire, X-23, Kitty Pryde, Cindy Moon, Storm, Emma Frost, Scarlet Witch, Jean Grey, Rouge, Psylocke, Ms. Marvel, Black Cat, Mary Jane, Wasp, Gwen Stacy

 **Power Scale:**

 **Universe to Universe+:**

Galactus ( _Extremely well-fed; defeated Master Order and Lord Chaos_ )

Thanos ( _Infinity Gauntlet_ )

 **Galaxy to Galaxy+:**

Darkseid ( _Full powered Avatars_ )

Superboy Prime

 **Solar System to Solar System+:**

Thanos ( _Base form_ )

Sentry

Silver Surfer

Thor

Superman

Supergirl

Powergirl

Captain Marvel/Shazam

Black Adam

Zod

Faora

Martian Manhunter

 **Star to Star+:**

Iron Man ( _Armor Model 51 Prime_ )

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Iron Man ( _Extremis virus_ )

Magneto


	5. Perils of Fallen Angels

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Iron Man Armored Adventures and Young Justice. All I own is my OC.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **Review Response:**

 **ramasioti100 (Chapter 4):** Thank you very kindly my friend! More accurately by Magneto's control of electrons, it displays Magneto's true power: Electromagnetism (controls both electricity and magnetism as he control the electromagnetic spectrum), and he also displays the ability of controlling electrochemical signals (essentially the nervous system). Eg. He's a walking MRI machine lol).

You and everybody else with these damn lemons lol :P.

 **Blackseal84 (Chapter 4):** I'm really glad you enjoyed this fight, this was one of my bigger concerns as I didn't know how this fight would end up since Magneto is insanely powerful and Arno has little to no experience both with the armor and dealing with new enemies who aren't from Gotham. Though I think we both know how the rematch would go lol. Lol, I wasn't sure if I hadn't made Damien enough of an ass yet (or perhaps I didn't want to be too cruel to Selina). Well, it depends on whether or not something blooms between Selina and Arno, since Arno has already dealt with a lot in a really short time-span.

 **blazingpheonix123 (Chapter 4):** Arno might begin to rely on the armor more than ever, which naturally would make sense as he'd become absorbed with the newfound power (power he never really had before), though I'd imagine he'd try to keep up with his physicals (more so for fitness rather than skill… possibly). The arc reactor is already implanted in his chest since chapter 2 (there's the dialogue between Bruce and Clark about it). Considering what I have in mind for Arno (if I go through with it) then the scene with Gamora won't be a problem ;).

 **The Last Kenpachi (Chapter 4):** The only version I know is the Earth's Mightiest Heroes version lol (and a bit from the comics), so you're in luck.

 **hellfire45 (Chapter 4):** Thank you. Though you could say that the entire fight from New York to Washington was a matter of minutes (Arno does mention in chapter 3, I think, that from Los Angeles to New York at Hypersonic speeds would be 12 minutes) and New York and DC are next door neighbors in all honesty. So really the Avengers sorta got there early.

 **OmniPlanckInstant (Chapter 4):** Basically yeah, I was hoping that I would get the fight right in that regard.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 4):** I know you said about Bane and Arno being equally beaten, I still don't buy Arno taking Bane down himself, not without help. Hence why I suggested Bane and Deathstroke vs the Bat family, makes a lot more sense. Besides Gotham is Batman's crown jewel, not really Arno's hence why Arno will be spreading his wings once he's away from Bruce (kinda like the Nightwing/Batman situation if you will). Gotham will be a collection of memories for him as, well, Batman is rather controlling of Gotham, so odds are that Arno wouldn't really overstep his boundaries with Bruce.

I can see something dealing with Luthor with the whole Superman/Supergirl situation.

That's kinda what I said with the Question bit lol.

Eh, I don't see anyone being Arno's sidekick… well, maybe some of the tech based heroes (Riri Williams, Bumblebee… all I can think of lol).

Arno would have to tinker with the mechanics of the armor to be more fluid in the motors (the Iron Man is built like a tank after all), but it is possible with your suggestion.

Thanks, I actually adlibed the entire fight between Arno and Magneto… I didn't know what to do XD.

That little line about the flirting in dangerous situations was my gift to you XD, I figured that's your thing lol.

It's also a very impressive first fight as he's fighting against someone who is every sense virtually unbeatable (iron vs magnetism… go figure) with no experience with a battle armor; shows the adaptation ability of Arno and the quick thinking on his feet. Also remember that Batman already offered Arno a team lead back in the third chapter, I think.

I figured the Friday A.I. would come up eventually lol.

Glad you enjoyed the Wayne Manor scene. It'd be the natural reaction that Selina would have upon seeing someone who had a on and off romance with, then all of a sudden he's cheating on her with a woman who has a child… pretty mind numbing stuff. For Talia, I'd imagine she's indifferent to Arno (she never really mentions or acknowledges Bruce's other sons in canon, so odds are it'd be no different here), and I'd doubt Bruce would favor Arno more than Dick or Tim, he'd be more concern for Arno as he has raised him practically as a newborn.

However there is the problem of whether or not Bruce will allow Arno to beat Damien up (the only plausible way would be if they're alone and away from Gotham), as well, Bruce is Damien's father (and given the Wayne Manor scene, he'd be inclined to stick with his new family over Selina).

Arno will probably stay at the Stark Mansion in LA, he already has a suit that can let him travel across the country in 12 minutes… not really hard to get anywhere quickly lol. Arno will make his own suit pretty soon, and if you know what comes next, it'll be one hell of a ride ;).

 **Cf96 (Chapter 4):** Thank you.

 **-Young Avengers-**

One kiss…

A spark…

It all started on that rooftop one month… a single month ago. No rhyme, no reason of any sort. But that spark was ever damning it seemed. She tasted good. His touch was divine. Two halves, one to sharpen the other, being brought together; one to be saved from her past, the other to prepare for a future unknown.

Selina kicked off her high heels, her 5'6 frame steeping on Arno's feet. Her grip even tighter than before, desperately wanting that protectiveness that she once found in Bruce. The coolness of her feet and the softness of her soles felt good to Arno, his shoulders easing as he surrendered his senses to pleasure.

The soft pants of man and woman broke the sexual tension in the air. The tingling of their lips shivered down their spine, the separation almost too much to bare. Resting against the other's head, the thumping of their hearts synced as one.

Rubbing her hand across the arc reactor on the young billionaire's chest, Selina spoke in a low voice. "You are a good man, I can feel it. I can see it in your eyes. You and Dick are alike that way." She kissed the glowing reactor softly, letting her lips linger to partially tease Arno and to show her affections. "You have doubts about me, I understand. I don't blame you, I'd be the same way myself."

Guiding Selina's gaze to him, Arno rubbed his right thumb against her lips. "I know you're hurting. Because of what Bruce did." The back of his hand softly grazed across her cheek, the soft purring from Selina brought about the irony of her namesake. "You're using me to get rid of that pain, I know that too." An influx of anger and shock came over those sparkling emerald eyes. "Am I wrong?"

Selina removed her feet from the teen's, keeping an arm's distance between them.

"Why else come here?" pressed Arno. "We had that kiss on that rooftop, then Bruce calls. You're engaged. The next moment you are hurt from what Bruce must've done, then you come to me. I wonder why…"

"You're definitely like Bruce," seethed Selina. "Always thinking with the wrong head." She nodded sarcastically towards his pants. "Instead of enjoying the moment, and the fun that can follow."

Arno stepped towards Selina, his blue eyes holding stern confidence. "You need to stop. Take time to grieve. Using me isn't going to help you, it'll make it worse." He folded his arms and kept his gaze on her. "I don't know if you really care for me, or love, or whatever it is you think you feel for me. What I know is that you've never paid any real attention to the rest of the family, except for Bruce." He began to circle around the cat burglar.

"Anything else you want to add Dr. Freud?" Selina asked mockingly.

Stopping on Selina's right side, Arno blinked in thought. "I have my problems to handle Selina. I am sorry for what Bruce did to you, whatever it is, but I can't handle this. You can stay here if you like, but I won't fall under your spell. Not until you understand what you are doing."

Picking her high heels after a moment of time had passed, Selina offered a flat lined smile. "Sorry for wasting your time." Storming off quickly, brushing roughly against the slightly injured hero, Selina made her exit towards the door.

"... Damn my life," Arno growled, balling his hand into a painfully tight fist.

 **-Young Avengers-**

The heavy slam of the glass door, and the strong, possessive grip by the young man pressing her firmly against said door, followed by the damning kiss of raw, primal sexuality made Selina feel like a real woman; being dominated by a man was a rare special feeling that real women rarely experienced.

The closest she felt was from Bruce… until now.

Painful nips across her neckline elevated her blissful sensations, dropping her high heels and wrapping her arms around the young man's neck… and a fine, _fine_ man he would make.

"Christ!" she moaned, her pussy twitching with every grind of his crotch thrusting against hers. Her pussy ached as she dared to imagine the power of each thrust entering into her, it felt damn good already…

Admiring his dominance over the cat burglar, eyeing the red markings over her neck and skin, Arno's blue eyes darkened as he preyed upon her. "You win…" he said quietly. His tone was hushed, Selina noted; husky and with quiet command, knowing what he wanted… what they wanted… what _she_ wanted.

Her hot breath tickled his lips, he loved it. Her breath was fresh like mint and… something else. His skull buzzed when he absorbed her in his gaze, his blue eyes draping down her pinned body. The submissiveness in her eyes made him feel good, made him feel whole, in control. He needed that boost of self-assurance.

Her chesire grin brought him back to reality. "I like your style, I adore a man who knows what he wants. And gets it. Making the first move… you learn fast." Her kiss was gentle, expressing a sweetheart's devotion; rubbing her face against his neck and face soothingly, enjoying his scent on her skin. "Thank you… I mean it."

Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, Arno watched in earnest as Selina unraveled herself from his embrace, tracing her nails down his bare skin until they reached his waistline. Teasingly pressing her nails inside his pants, gently tugging on them, eyeing the large tent hoisted from them, the cat burglar yanked the pants clean off, ripping the fabric apart.

Sliding on her knees, she knelt before the young virility of her new lover; sculpted body made of the finest stone from ancient history, the raw passion glowing in his eyes, and…

His cock… Her mouth went dry and agaped by the sign of raw fertility and colossal magnitude of his cock. Her heart ached, her mind numb by the sight of it. However her pussy responded perfectly, the building lust secreted down her inner thighs, dripping onto the polished floor.

Her previous love life was all for naught… her feminine pride was wounded by wasting all her lustful endeavors when _THIS_ was within her grasp all this time… though she now had the experience to appreciate a perfect cock, and good, long, hard fucking. She would be beyond damned to squander this opportunity!

"I didn't scare you did I?" Arno quipped, his male hubris clouding his view.

Selina's cat-like grin matched her lover's pride, her soft hand gliding across his monstrous shaft. "No, you've only made me horny. And you're about to get the best fucking of your life!" Grasping his large cock with her right hand, Selina lowered her lips to his balls, lavishing selfishly with her tongue against his sack. Furiously stroking his cock with fervent passion, she matched that vigor switching from licking his sack to sucking and tugging roughly.

"Oh my god!" Arno managed to breathe, the air was being… sucked… from his lungs because of her. All the strength of his will was shattered the very instant her lips touched his skin. Or so he thought, but it was only a whimper away nonetheless. Growling with darkened lust when her grip tightened painfully on his cock, the young billionaire grasped her pixie hair and pulled on it roughly, his male pride urging him to make her feel the same pleasurable pain she was giving him.

The blistering pain shot through her cheek, marked by a faint pink splosh, alerted her of the sudden action by Arno. Widened blue eyes fell upon her, full of shock, surprise and fear, scared of what he appeared to have done.

A crooked grin reassured the billionaire, gently rubbing her aching cheek Selina stood to her full height. Kissing him sweetly, she stood very close to him, her nose brushing against his. "Oh, you like it rough? You want to feel strong, flaunting your power over a poor, defenseless woman?"

Uncertainty glossed over Arno's face, his mouth slightly open as if to respond. Or thinking he had a response.

"You know what defines a real man?" Selina whispered hotly against his ear, licking along his neck. "Letting his woman show him how much he means to her, let her worship his body in the same way a man worships a woman's body. Love is an art, a very _pleasurable_ art at that, but once mastered… the stars themselves cry in petty jealously and anguish, for they know they will be shamed to never experience such ecstasy."

"And… you want to share that with me?" Arno inquired hesitantly.

Emerald eyes adored the perfect physique of her young lover. "Only if you don't doubt my affections again." Her nails traced over his chest again, scaling down his well-defined abs. "Can you accept that?"

The heavy breaths of Arno filled the otherwise empty air, his blue eyes glazed over as the blood left his head. Capable of at least nodding, Selina took her young lover and guided them to what she assumed to be the main bedroom… after much searching.

 **-Young Avengers-**

Straddling her young bull, Selina slowly ground her pussy across Arno's chest, the damp moistness of her juices seemingly cooled the heat rising from his body. She was soft… that's all that mattered to the young man. She felt good, her mature beauty adding to her mystique skill of the flesh.

Her boisterous tits swung back and forth, her nipples perked in lusting anticipation. However she was in control, she would make him wait. Nuzzling her nose against Arno's cheek, she smiled; a genuine smile, a loving smile. She pressed her hands firmly on his pecs, massaging them soothingly.

"Does that feel good?" she asked knowingly.

"You know it," Arno said lazily, grinning and enjoying her heavenly touch. Sliding his hands around her waist, Arno flipped her over and pinned her beneath him.

Selina purred deliciously as she could feel the heat from the crown of his massive cock. Her skin was soft under his touch, massaging her C-cup breasts tenderly and kissing and suckling each bud. Their bodies pressed against the other, melding perfectly and locking their lips, their tongues locking together heatedly.

The shadowy mascara highlighted the infatuation in her eyes, and that made Arno's heart skip a beat.

"Now comes the fun part," giggled Selina, cupping her lover's cheek. "It's your first time so I'll be gentle."

Arno narrowed his eyes, then rolled them in annoyance. "Shut up."

Her gaze, however, was warming. It accepted him, welcomed a new chapter in her… his… their lives.

Teal eyes… red hair… reflected in her eyes.

"Barbara…"

Arno's eyes shot in fright, his heart dead now…

"I- oh god," Arno pulled away from her, his face flabbergasted and shame flooded over his body. He couldn't feel his heart, pain shot through him not just in his leg. Burying his face in his hands to hide his guilt, he berated himself childishly for what he had done. However it was long enough for him understand her pain. "I'm just like Bruce… aren't I?" He turned to face her, comprehension glowing within his blue orbs. "That's what he did to you. He betrayed you. And I did the same. Not just you, but myself too."

Gotham's Kitten watched the wretched display of Arno Stark unfolded in front of her. Her half-lidded gaze betrayed the inner sanctums of what was left of her soul; maybe she deserved what Bruce did to her. Perhaps Arno was right about her, maybe her feelings for the billionaire weren't true, she loved to play the dangerous game.

A deep frown etched on her fatale expression.

She was a mess… and she was dragging someone who did not deserve such a burden in his life. She was being selfish; she was always selfish. Pained tears glossed beneath her fatale mask, forcing to look away from the Stark heir.

Or perhaps what she said to him, being a good man, was what she needed. She found too much of herself in Bruce, and Bruce was the worst of what she would become… if she stayed with him. Their relationship was empty at best, toxic at its worst.

Why him?

Why Bruce?

Why Arno?

Constantly reminding herself of that cesspool of a city, to relive those damning memories every night… it infuriated her!

 _What I know is that you've never paid any real attention to the rest of the family, except for Bruce._

The soft coo of her name awoke her from the inner depths of her soul searching. "Selina, you should leave."

Half-hearing what he said, Selina frowned in hesitation.

"I mean it, you should go," repeated Arno, his frown matching hers. "I love my father, I do… however I think I'm starting to become like him. You shouldn't be with people like us, you have a chance to break away from Gotham's chains; you've always been a free-spirit." Arno's flat smile irked Selina to no end, her frown darkening with each passing word.

"Don't insult me," Selina growled. "You don't get to lecture me about this!" Balling her fists with the bed sheets, those emerald eyes sharpened dangerously. "I don't want your pity, I don't want you consolation, I don't your empathy or sympathy. I'm done…"

Startled by her abrupt change, Arno kept his edge around, knowing she could lash out at him.

"You don't get to apologize to me," Selina said softly, betraying the clear irate expression glaring at the young billionaire. "You were right Arno… about me. I was going to use you to get rid of Bruce. I still do." Easing her painful grip on the sheets, she carefully crawled towards the nude frame of the Stark heir. "I also know that there is something between us, more than there was with Bruce and me. I don't know why, nor do I care." She stopped in front of him, their knees touching. "I want you…"

Arno felt his head shaking ever so slowly. "You want freedom. I'm too much like Br-" A crack whipped through the air, the subtle prick on his cheek grew quickly in agonizing pain but the sheer shock of Selina's slap dulled the pain just as fast.

"You're _nothing_ like him!" berated Selina, her glossy eyes matching Arno's. "I don't want to hear another word or comparison between the two of you! You're better than him, you always were. He knows that! We all know it!" Emerald eyes widened as she dared the Stark legacy to open his mouth, to say something in countenance.

"What do you want from m-" Before Arno could finish, the cat burglar lightly brushed her lips to his, the faint tickling created another spark.

Selina shook her head, keeping her eyes down, then crooned her head into his neck surrendering her essence to him. "What do you want from me?" she asked. "You've always done more than enough for me. I've never given you anything, hell, I've never given anyone anything."

"What do you think you could give me?"

That simple question pained her more than she dared hoped. Hot tears dripped onto his bare skin, floating down his chest…

"What can you give the man who has everything?" Selina questioned aloud. More tears fell when she felt his warm embrace tighten around her, holding her closely to him.

"Nothing," Arno finally answered, kissing the top of her pixie cut hair. Blue eyes peered into the golden-bronze sunset that was dying slowly into the forever night that was to soon follow. A million questions flew through his mind, he didn't have the strength to say them. No man, woman, or person had such strength.

Selina was right… about what he couldn't recall now.

It didn't matter.

A new dawn, a new day, a new life.

His cock twitched, feeling the familiar soft hands of Gotham's Kitten stroking it absently. A tiny smirk of his male pride surfaced, kissing her forehead then tilting her head to feel her sultry lips on his. To taste the freshness of a new horizon.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

 **So… huh, didn't quite expect this did ya? Lol, funny enough this was meant to be a lemon chapter… hopefully I didn't make it too obvious XD.**

 **Though halfway through, maybe a bit before, I think the romantic side of me kicked through and, well, we're at the sob fest now lol. I think this chapter clarifies, and possibly, puts to rest the love triangle between Arno, Selina, and Bruce, and settles the tension between the Stark heir and Gotham's Kitten (though most would argue that was settled since the last chapter).**

 **Like I said, this was meant to be a lemon chapter… so you might get a real lemon next chapter lol. However I just ask, to make sure, about the romance here: Given that Selina, Barbara, and Kara have been the three main love interests for Arno so far in this story… who should get the honor to bed the Iron Knight first and be his first love/pairing?**

 **Naturally I think I know where this will go, XD, but I want my readers to feel invested with the plot lines a little and have their voice heard. Plus it makes me feel better when you guys give me your thoughts and feelings on the characters and why you feel that way, and blah, blah blah LOL. Makes it feel like I'm writing some good shit X'D.**

 **Harem (Work in Progress)-**

Wonder Woman, Amora, Sue Storm, Grail, Torunn, Gali, Zatanna, Miss Martian, Artemis, Black Canary, Donna Troy, Anya Corazon, Rocket (Raquel Ervin), Bumblebee, She-Hulk, Red She-Hulk, Roberta Rhodes, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Raven, Starfire, X-23, Kitty Pryde, Cindy Moon, Storm, Emma Frost, Scarlet Witch, Jean Grey, Rouge, Psylocke, Ms. Marvel, Black Cat, Mary Jane, Wasp, Gwen Stacy

 **Power Scale:**

 **Universe to Universe+:**

Galactus ( _Extremely well-fed; defeated Master Order and Lord Chaos_ )

Thanos ( _Infinity Gauntlet_ )

 **Galaxy to Galaxy+:**

Darkseid ( _Full powered Avatars_ )

Superboy Prime

 **Solar System to Solar System+:**

Thanos ( _Base form_ )

Sentry

Silver Surfer

Thor

Superman

Supergirl

Powergirl

Captain Marvel/Shazam

Black Adam

Zod

Faora

Martian Manhunter

 **Star to Star+:**

She-Hulk ( _Dwarf Star_ )

Red She-Hulk ( _Dwarf Star_ )

Iron Man ( _Model Prime/Model 51_ )

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Iron Man ( _Extremis virus_ )

Magneto


End file.
